Solo empacamos para diez meses
by willy1916
Summary: ¿Serán poco menos de 150 humanos suficientes para derrocar la oscura tiranía de Celestia y Luna en Eqüestria? Presento ante ustedes mi fanfiction. una retorcida historia HiE (Human in Equestria) acerca de un capitán, su compañía y su contraparte civil perdidos en el espacio, contra una sociedad alienígena, una Eqüestria totalitaria.
1. Capitulo 0 solo empacamos para 10 meses

Solo empacamos para diez meses.

El hambre del ser humano por conocer su entorno y responder la ancestral pregunta de "¿estamos solos en el universo?" no ha muerto con el tiempo. Si bien no es el objetivo principal de la raza humana es un tópico que hace soñar a las personas independientemente de su posición social. Imagina; ser la primera persona que encuentra vida conciente de sí misma, todas las maravillas que te mostrarían, ver avances en ciencia que le escupirían a la cara a tus paradigmas científicos, ¿cuantas doctrinas sociales estos nuevos seres romperían? ¿Cuantas impondrían? ¿volveríamos a ver a las hormigas como insectos o escalarían a sociedades? ¿como sería el intercambio cultural? ¿cuales serían las nuevas leyes que nos protegerían de ellos o a ellos de nosotros? ¿tendrían los mismos conceptos de propiedad privada y territorio? ¿serían hostiles?

es el año 2263 y el ser humano ya ha desarrollado el viaje interestelar por medio de un motor de gravedad controlado por computadoras con capacidad de procesamiento medido en cientos de petaflods para generar y controlar un pequeño agujero negro en frente de la nave halándola un poco antes de colapsarse al atrapar basura que la misma nave expulsaba para evitar daños en su estructura por la fuerza del mismo agujero negro. Muchos consideraban este tipo de viaje peligroso. "Es como bailar con el diablo, no sabes cuando la computadora hará un mal calculo y termines como un spaghetti" "el mismo agujero negro puede ser atraído por un sol, cambiando de curso la nave y condenándote a una muerte por inanición en el profundo espacio y como nadie sabe donde estas no habrá un cadáver al cual llorar" eran los comentarios en contra que se escuchaban de los viajes espaciales y todos bien fundamentados, pero ese era el precio del progreso.

Si bien el ser humano daba sus primeros pasos por el universo y había encontrado vida; más que todo en forma bacteriana y en planetas cuyos patógenos, composiciones químicas y sus mismas atmósferas, o la carencia de estas, no podían darle sustento a la vida humana. Sin embargo habían oasis en medio del oscuro universo, oasis de vida animal y vegetal en planetas con atmósferas que contenían oxigeno. Planetas tipo A, AA y AAA que podían asegurar la supervivencia de la raza humana sin ninguna preocupación, tales como vestir filtros de carbono activado para evitar inhalar sustancias peligrosas o planetas cuya cadena alimenticia podía soportar un nuevo depredador en el top de la misma. por mencionar algunos ejemplos. Algunos planetas tenían porcentajes de oxigeno mayores al 20% -"lo que me desagrada de estos planetas son sus insectos, Dios, hay bichos que parecen cucarachas... ¡pero cucarachas de 70 centímetros! ¡y vuelan!"- escuchabas decir a los colonos de estos mundos. -"Podemos tener insectos horripilantes, insectos de pesadilla, insectos que cuando los ves por primera vez, ese día no duermes, no puedes dormir, te sobreexaltan y te hacen supersensible, cualquier roce con alguna hierba te hace pensar inmediatamente en ellos. Pero es un pequeño precio por vivir en un lugar limpio, en el que fácilmente puedes llegar a los 80 años sin problemas de salud, lo vale."- Decían otros colonos que amaban estos planetas.

Planetas tipo A habían sido colonizados hace poco menos de 2 décadas, únicamente por aventureros, millones de ellos, pero al fin y al cabo aventureros que sabían que tal vez no habría marcha atrás, gente que a mucho antes de salir de la tierra habían aceptado el hecho de que tal vez no volverían a comunicarse con la gente que dejaban atrás. Pero esta premisa fue rápida y abiertamente rechazada por los primeros ciudadanos nacidos en éstos planetas oasis, ellos no querían estar aislados, así que ejercieron sus derechos a, por lo menos, poderse comunicar con su planeta de origen.

La tecnología para establecer comunicaciones casi instantáneas con planetas distantes (con retrasos de al rededor de 300 milisegundos por cada 12 años luz llamadas ondas Wartz en honor a su descubridor) había sido desarrollada por la humanidad al final del siglo XXI. Sin embargo la tarea de instalar torres de repetición Wartz requería de personal en la superficie del cuerpo estelar donde se necesitase una. Tarea que recae en el ejercito ya que ninguna compañía privada podía ni tenia el permiso de realizar operaciones como esta. Al fin y al cabo era tarea del gobierno el asegurarse que sus ciudadanos estuvieran comunicados.

Era una nueva mañana, una usual tibia mañana en las barracas para el capitán John Terry, una mañana la cual Terry estaba dispuesto a disfrutar porque esa misma tarde debía empezar con sus labores de "niñera" o eso el consideraba que era su próxima misión, proveer vigilancia y control a contratistas civiles que iban a instalar una antena Wartz en una de las miles de lunas de un gigante gaseoso a 22 años luz de distancia. La mera idea de pasar los próximos 10 meses atascado con un montón de tecnólogos recién graduados y de soldados igual de desmotivados por dicha "misión" en una roca oscura le hacia pensar en pedir la baja.

-Teniente Martínez, por favor, siéntese y comparta un café con nosotros- dijo la Teniente medica Walker

-Mia, ¿que le pusiste al café? Nunca eres tan amable, menos conmigo- respondió Martínez con tono inquisitivo.

Mia, al ver que su amigo de toda la vida no caería en la trampa llamó a otro oficial novato egresado de la escuela hace solo 5 meses que pasaba por ahí

-¡Diego! ¡ven! Te voy a presentar al resto de los muchachos. Este es el teniente Carl Martínez, teniente del pelotón de reconocimiento-

El teniente Martínez saluda en tono tosco a Diego.

-El teniente del pelotón de infantería pesada Iván Petrovich- quien saluda banalmente a Diego levantando su mano.

-Iván, Carl, este es Diego Knot, el liderará el pelotón de infantería ligera los próximos 10 meses allá en TGG-3h4, o bueno, en su luna más grande, por favor, no sean duros con el, es su primera misión como teniente, toma, te guardé café- alcanzándole una taza de café caliente a Diego mientras este mismo se sentaba con sus semejantes.

Mientras tanto en una oficina el Capitán John Terry recibía de su oficial al mando la información acerca de su misión.

-Los civiles, que son muchos, 25 esta vez (una cifra muy alta ya que los soldados y las maquinas harían la mayor parte del trabajo y los contratistas estaban solo por razones de asesoramiento técnico) van a viajar en la misma nave que los soldados, y pasarán por las mismas inspecciones de seguridad, no quiero ningún elemento que pueda retrasar la misión, eso no es negociable Coronel. Además no me gusta que alguien viaje con la maquinaria pesada, si esa cosa se llegase a desatar haría puré a quien estuviera ahí dentro... Haber, las herramientas ligeras y manuales van con nosotros mientras cualquier cosa que pudiera representar peligro, como sopletes, bombas de acetileno, bombas de oxigeno, combustible van en la nave numero 2 por seguridad. ¡Ah! Y la mitad de los suministros alimenticios también van en la segunda nave, no hay espacio para llevarlos con la tripulación. Los trajes para trabajo en locaciones sin atmosfera van con nosotros. ¿alguna aclaración Coronel?-

recibiendo un cortante "no, prosiga, tienen permiso para despegar a las 1630 horas"

A una hora de la hora cero en que su misión empezaba el capitán reunió a toda su compañía, compuesta de 100 soldados, 8 sargentos y 4 tenientes junto con la tripulación civil que consistía en 16 técnicos de telecomunicaciones, 4 tecnólogos de comunicaciones, 2 ingenieros de telecomunicaciones. 2 cocineros y un doctor cirujano. se dirigió a ellos

-Caballeros, se lo que piensan de esta misión, que es un castigo, algo habremos hecho que no le gustó al alto mando y nos mandan a una roca inerte por 10 meses a poner antenas... ¡Pero no!, todos ustedes saben que esas antenas asegurarán la comunicación de la tierra con al menos 400 millones de colonos en planetas lejanos, somos héroes, héroes invisibles... Por héroes como nosotros un niño podrá conocer, así sea por medio de video llamada, a su abuela, ningún colono se sentirá abandonado por el estado. y para que esto pase, nosotros, los héroes, debemos sacrificar 10 meses de nuestra vida. Es duro pero es nuestro deber.-

A lo que su compañía respondió con un unísono ¡HURRA!

-¡Soldados! -Dijo el Capitán- ¡A las balizas! ¡Tenientes al frente!-

Sus 4 tenientes formaron en frente de el esperando por alguna orden especial.

-Caballeros, hagamos lo posible para que los soldados no pasen peligro ni se depriman allá en esa luna, ¿correcto?-

-¡Correcto!-

-¡Correcto!-

-¡Correcto!-

-KohGhegKo!-

El ultimo gesto por parte del teniente Diego enervó al capitán, quien pensó que le estaban tomando del pelo, esto sumándose al desobligo psicológico que le producía el solo pensar que estará atrapado en una luna con un cielo negro, embutido en un traje presurizado incapaz de moverse libremente y en alerta total; porque para eso iba el ejercito, para asegurarse que si había contacto con vida salvaje ninguna persona fuera lastimada. Y si había contacto con vida sapiente seguir el protocolo de interacción con vida extraterrestre al pie de la letra.

-¿Cómo dijo SOLDADO? -

A lo que el teniente Martínez intervino -¡No lo malentienda capitán!, es que bebió un café con tetradoxina, que si bien su potencia no era lo suficiente para ser mortal, la cantidad ingerida fue lo suficiente para mermar su capacidad del habla, mire, tiene la cara como una toronja-

El capitán aún en tono agresivo comandó a la teniente Walker -Teniente, increíble que después de 2 años usted siga con la misma broma del café. ¡Haga algo para que mi teniente me pueda hablar otra vez! Y tiene que dejar esas sustancias aquí, no me voy a permitir ni le voy a permitir a usted una de esas bromitas allá.- La verdad era que Martínez, Petrovich y Terry sabían que Mia no se atrevería a jugar con venenos en un ambiente no controlado como lo era una luna a años luz del hospital más cercano, si se atrevía a hacerlo en una base militar donde el personal medico abundaba.

Siendo la hora cero y ya estando todos en sus posiciones dentro de la nave la compañía de infantería de escolta numero 9531 espera con recelo el momento en el que sean levitados por el ascensor espacial para que el agujero negro artificial sea activado y pueda llevarlos a su destino. Si bien no van a sentir el viaje porque caerán en sueño inducido muchos no podían evitar sentirse ansiosos por el viaje. El ascensor espacial no más que una cuerda de metal atada a la base espacial en orbita geosíncrona lejana a la tierra de 45000 kilómetros de largo, casi la misma distancia a la luna, para que sea seguro encender el motor de gravedad.

-¡Ojala y no se rompa!- -¡Dios, esto no era lo que quería cuando me uní al ejercito!- -Mira que redondo es el planeta, lo ves una y otra vez en televisión o Internet pero aún así te sorprende cuando lo ves tu mismo-

-Gho G'kTza GirMnKli isFhshs MiK- -¡¿que mierda dijo Diego?! Se escuchó preguntar a uno de los tenientes pero esta pregunta rápidamente quedaría sin respuesta debido al gas somnífero excretado por las mascaras que cada persona debía utilizar

Un pequeño sector de ponis es intelectual, no mayor al 0,5% de la población total. Esto sin insinuar que el resto de la población sea analfabeta, muchos, sino todos los ponis saben como leer, saben aritmética básica (sumar, restar, multiplicar) pero lo saben solo por los estrictos y aveces férreos decretos impuestos por la monarquía a cargo, cada potro debe ir al colegio a temprana edad, recibir educación adoctrinada, mayoritariamente una mentira acerca de como sus lideres levantan y bajan sol y la luna los cuales son importantísimos para las cosechas, horarios de trabajo y en general para la biosfera en general. Esta colosal mentira está basada en pequeñas verdades, es cierto que algunos ponis pueden hacer "magia" que no es más que la habilidad que va desde sentir y manejar campos electromagnéticos para levitar objetos (¡vamos! Que los tiburones martillo, las anguilas electricas y todas las aves, por dar unos pocos ejemplos perciben y usan campos magnéticos en el planeta tierra, así que no es nuevo el concepto de la evolución utilizando campos magnéticos) hasta la habilidad de fusionar compuestos simples entre sí, es más, entre más habilidad y destreza para manejar campos magnéticos tengas con tu cuerno mejor será tu arte. Todos los ponis diseñadores son unicornios ¿no te intriga el por qué?

Si bien los ponis intelectuales están alineados con la monarquía porque si bien; algunos también creen la mentira del sol y la luna, otros no pueden refutar esta misma, tienen miedo de las represalias de un sistema político dictatorial totalitario que controla muchos aspectos de la vida diaria como la prensa (si a un periódico de circulación nacional el cual fue casi sacado del mercado por la publicación de una serie de artículos sensacionalistas escritos por tres pequeñas potrillas sin experiencia alguna puedes llamar prensa), O se sienten solos al ser minoría y al ver que todo poni sin importar su condición social esta seguro que Celestia y Luna controlan el sol y la luna respectivamente. Con esta "verdad" estos ponis intelectuales se autocatalogan locos. Pero estos locos y cobardes son durmientes, pólvora seca a la espera de aquella chispa que los encienda. Aquel Pearl Harbor que los empuje contra los tiranos que los oprimen, aquel Porfirio Díaz que no quiera más reelección y poder aclarar las dudas acerca del sol y la luna, Aquel florero de Llorente.

Celestia, a pesar de ser quien oprimía a su propio pueblo con pan y circo sabia reconocer una posible amenaza, un potencial enemigo y como proceder para la neutralización del mismo. Antes se habían levantado ponis con pueblos en contra de ella, siendo el más peligroso una amenaza interna. El Rey Sombra, un general intelectual de su propio ejercito que, dándose cuenta de los horrores que su propia raza infringía a las poblaciones de minotauros, grifos, ponis disidentes y perros diamantes (llevando a estos últimos casi a la extinción por medio de su empleo como mano de obra esclava para labores de minería artesanal sin la más minima protección ni respeto por sus vidas) pudo abrirle los ojos a una ciudad entera a las mentiras de Celestia. El pobre poni sin embargo no previó el impacto desmoralizador que tendría en sus filas el inminente invierno y la pobre posición estratégica del imperio de cristal. Esta ciudad era la peor locación para un centro de comando y control en contra de la monarquía regente; No había ninguna fortificación natural cercana, ninguna montaña, ningún acantilado, ningún risco. No había ningún río navegable, Las vías férreas estaban tomadas por la guardia real. No mas que el ala militar de la monarquía, ponis sádicos adictos a la guerra leales a Celestia, y su crudo invierno (al ser la ciudad mas próxima al circulo ártico del planeta) no podía sino ofrecer locaciones temporales para fabricas de armamento y acuartelamiento.

Sombra no pudo hacer nada contra la mar de ponis que llegaban desde el sur por tren. Nada, salvo sembrar una semilla de esperanza en los corazones de las próximas generaciones de ponis.

Sombra reunió lo que quedaba de su pobre ejercito. Solo tenia 5000 ponis bajo su mando, contando que más de la mitad eran ponis civiles que querían parar el genocidio que Celestia realizaba con los pueblos vecinos. Y les dijo:

-Hermanos ponis, las horas de oscuridad que se ciernen sobre los pueblos de Eqüestria llegan a su fin.- haciendo una pausa para bajar su cabeza y mirar al suelo.

-Si bien es cierto, y lo sé y lo acepto, No tendré la dicha de ver con mis propios ojos, llegará día donde todos seremos iguales, donde no tendremos que pagar exagerados impuestos, donde seremos libres de ir y venir por el territorio de la nación, donde seremos libres de expresar nuestras creencias sin que nos callen, donde podremos educarnos libremente sin tener que oír mentiras bien elaboradas. ¡Donde Celestia no rija todos los aspectos de nuestras vidas!- Levantando su mirada y revelando sus ojos, ojos que ahora, inyectados de sangre, emitían un fulgor rojo.

-Pero hoy no es ese día, hoy es el día donde engañaremos al enemigo, hoy ellos creerán que ahogaron otra voz de libertad. Hay batallas que aunque estén perdidas se deben luchar, hoy cargaremos contra la estación de trenes, haremos que la guardia real crea que intentamos tomar la estación para evitar que lleguen más refuerzos... pero la verdad es que esto solo será un ataque distractor, una misión suicida. Mientras nosotros atacamos y distraemos a la guardia real 100 ponis elegidos al azar saldrán galopando de esta ciudad a Fillidelfia, Cloudsdale, Manehattan, Ponyville e incluso al corazón de la bestia misma, Canterlot.-

Una patrulla de la guardia real regresaba de su recorrido por el ala este del complejo de edificaciones construidas con partes de roca y formaciones cristalinas talladas en la que solían vivir los ahora detractores de la princesa Celestia. Estos ponis del cuerpo de seguridad de Eqüestria simplemente no podían creer ni explicarse por qué un poni se levantaría en contra de tan magnifica diosa quien aun así sabiendo que habían quienes no la querían seguía levantándoles el sol para que pudieran tener luz. -Nuestra princesa Celestia simplemente es la mejor, aun teniendo enemigos se toma la delicadeza y la molestia de que a ellos no les falte el sol, ¡increíble!- Habiendo dicho esto, la atención de la patrulla es tomada por un colosal sonido, los ponis se dan media vuelta al oír ruidos de galope acercándose hacia ellos, era ensordecedor el ruido que las tropas disidentes emitían mientras se acercaban a su objetivo y a su muerte, la estación de trenes del imperio de cristal.

Celestia no volvería a cometer el mismo error que casi le cuesta su corona, no volvería a dejar que una amenaza domestica pusiera en jaque su derecho a gobernar. Si bien su general Sombra hace mucho tiempo había sido detenido y ejecutado en una fría vía ferroviaria, el temor por la gravedad las palabras finales de él la atormentaban. "Un millón más se levantarán y tomaran mi lugar, ¿Cuánto durará tu suerte?"

-¡No! Ella simplemente no podría traicionarme, no se podría dar cuenta, no ella, he hecho lo mejor que he podido para que vea que soy quien levanta el sol y la luna, casi nos descubre al leer aquella fabula de Nightmare Moon, ¿de donde habrá salido aquel libro a todas estas? si Luna no hubiera regresado a tiempo de la batalla contra los grifos no se que hubiera sucedido. Debo buscar y quemar toda la literatura acerca de Sombra, incluso la que yo misma creé, debo desaparecer de la memoria histórica a Sombra, es un peligro. No se porque no lo hice antes.-

Pensaba y reflexionaba la dictadora Celestia mientras analizaba las posibles amenazas que supondría aquel unicornio lavanda de nombre Twilight Sparkle.

**N.A. Cambié el capitulo... Más bien lo borré porque cuando lo subí solo subió la mitad del capitulo con perdidas de texto, no se el porque pero sospecho del corrector ortográfico, como sea, lamento no haberme dado cuenta de tan garrafal error, Gracias a Sg91 quien me hizo notar algunas fallas de sintaxis, junto a otros de escritura que pues creo que he mejorado... Aunquesea un poco. Solo espero que los cambios de orden al texto que hice en pos de una lectura más fácil hallan dado resultados.**


	2. Capitulo 1 Perdidos

Perdidos

En un lugar aleatorio del universo se encuentra flotando un micrometeorito no mas grande que una moneda, otrora parte de un cometa que al acercarse demasiado al sol que orbitaba saliese desprendido hacia la inmensidad del espacio. Vagando sin rumbo sometido a cualquier masa que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que su fuerza de gravedad pudiese cambiar su rumbo. Esto, el pequeño meteorito ya lo había vivido tiempo atrás repetidamente. primero por varios soles, contando el sol que en primer lugar lo desterró de su hogar. Luego por gigantes de gas, que si su masa era algo como 80 veces menos que las masas de los soles que había experimentado anteriormente. Experimentando ser atraído por un poderoso campo de fuerza gravitacional que si bien no se podía determinar su origen, este era demasiado poderoso, tan fuerte era que catapultó a nuestro pequeño meteoro hasta traspasar una nube de gas que vagaba por el universo. Esto había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo y el meteorito ya estaba por perder la energía cinética que lo impulsaba.

.

.

La teoría del caos dicta que ciertos tipos de sistemas dinámicos muy sensibles a las variaciones en las condiciones iniciales, pueden implicar grandes diferencias en el comportamiento futuro imposibilitando la predicción a largo plazo. Este tipo de sistema dinámico es muy bien representado por un motor de gravedad; un triste agujero negro en frente de tu nave, que con la más minima fluctuación en el periodo de tiempo en el que este mismo debe existir para halar tu nave y llevarla a destino antes de colapsar garantizaría un error.

Caos, esto es lo que sentirán los tripulantes de la primera nave, la misma nave que tuvo la improbable desgracia de encontrarse con un meteorito lo suficientemente grande como para halar y ser halado por un agujero negro recién creado cambiando de curso por un décimo de grado al colosal objeto que era impulsado. La computadora a bordo, responsable de vigilar el curso correcto de la nave de trasporte de personal que recién sufrido tan catastrófico evento el cual la sacaba de su ruta preestablecida empezó a correr sub-programas diseñados para retomar el curso que accidentalmente había perdido segundos antes.

El primero de estos suponía el uso de un algoritmo diseñado para que la nave disminuyera velocidad y retomara el curso cuando lo perdía con los primeros agujeros negros tiempo en que la nave no tendría nada de velocidad. Pero la computadora lo deshecho en seguida porque, sabiendo que la velocidad que en este momento la nave llevaba era demasiada y que para que se disipara esta fuerza cinética tomaría al menos 6834 años terrestres. El segundo protocolo a seguir era enviar una señal de ayuda, para que otro motor de gravedad estacionado en un planeta creara un agujero negro con suficiente masa como para que después d agujeros creados y colapsados la nave descarriada pudiera frenar no muy lejos de su curso original. Protocolo que resultó inútil debido a que no después ningún planeta con dicha estructura cercano; es más ni siquiera la maquina pudo hacer contacto con alguna base porque no había ninguna torre Wartz que pudiera retransmitir su señal. Eliminando sub-rutinas que fueron inútiles en el propósito de, si bien detener la nave o corregir su rumbo. La computadora se vio obligada a correr su ultima aplicación.

.

.

ERROR 601_ _

Curso interrumpido y/o Curso corrompido

Causa - Examinando... Completo...

-Objeto desconocido.

-colapso anticipado de agujero negro Nro 5864713

*Ejecutar programa* /DhtT0

-Velocidad final alcanzada

tiempo estimado para perdida de fuerza cinética CALCULANDO . . . . . .

calculado 215517071838 segundos.

ABORTAR programa / DhtT0 *Causa_ Tiempo de espera demasiado alto.

*Ejecutar programa* / BK23CuF

/ Estableciendo señal Código AO22 Ii/ Estableciendo contacto con 2,55,126.08.211

.

.

.

ERROR Tiempo de espera agotado, paquetes enviados 4. Paquetes recibidos 0.

/ Estableciendo señal Código AO22 Ii/ Estableciendo contacto con 2,55,126.08.211

.

.

.

ERROR Tiempo de espera agotado, paquetes enviados 4. Paquetes recibidos 0.

/ Estableciendo señal Código AO22 Ii/ Estableciendo contacto con 2,55,126.08.211

.

.

.

ERROR Tiempo de espera agotado, paquetes enviados 4. Paquetes recibidos 0.

*Ejecutar programa* SubratSkJaM

-Simulacro? Y/N

-.N.

-código de identidad ***********

CORRECTO...

Temperatura de la cabina aumentando 100K... 200K... 250K

Estabilizando temperatura 260K... 273,15K... 283K... 295K

Temperatura final 295K ... +19,85ºC

Retirando coctel de Melatonina, Doxilamina, Difenhidramina del torrente sanguíneo de los sujetos... COMPLETO

-Liberando Hergotamina en mascaras.

Recopilando información de errores pasados, ARCHIVANDO... ARCHIVADO.

ESPERANDO POR INTERACCIÓN HUMANA...

Los tripulantes de la nave de transporte se empiezan a despertar, encontrando nada más que una iluminación con luces rojas y blancas en unas lámparas especiales que más bien parecían luces de algún vehiculo de emergencia. Cada soldado y civil luchaba por recobrar la conciencia mientras retiraban una capa de extraño y delgado hielo que los cubría. Si bien no experimentaban ruido, salvo por los ahogados zozobros de algún soldado que se cubría despertado mareado todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa, expectativa que entró en pánico al darse cuenta que hacia falta algo ahí afuera.

-¡falta un planeta de 2 cuatrillones de toneladas!- Gritó uno de los ingenieros (Teniendo en cuenta que un cuatrillón es un 1 seguido de 24 ceros, y esa es, aproximadamente, la masa de Júpiter)

Sin haberse despertado completamente la teniente Mía no pudo evitar hacer un comentario -¡Que inseguridad! no te puedes dormir 5 minutitos sin que se roben un planeta...-

El capitán Jhon Terry quien, junto a los 2 ingenieros de su misión, eran los que más alarmados estaban, el protocolo de transporte de la nave solo los debía despertar bajo 2 circunstancias, cuando hubieran llegado... Cosa que no había pasado ya que, como alguien se lo había hecho notar, no estaban cerca a ningún gigante gaseoso... O cuando estuvieran perdidos.

El capitán, aún exhausto por el viaje, se dirige al puente de la baliza de transporte solo para ser recibido por 2 caras de terror, por los ingenieros contratistas que aterrados le explican la situación.

-Según los datos, hemos salido de curso por medio grado hace unos 16 años luz, la computadora quiso recuperar el curso pero al ir tan rápido no pudo, tampoco pudo establecer contacto con alguna base de tierra. Apagó el motor de gravedad pero aun así nos tomaría una eternidad detenernos, antes que sea seguro volver por nuestros pasos Además la capsula numero 2 tal parece ser que no se salio de curso y en este momento debe seguir viajando a nuestro destino.- Dijo el ingeniero mecánico Alexander con cara de preocupación.-

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Preguntó el capitán con cara de "¡sabía que no tenia que venir, algo me lo decía!"

-Nuestras alternativas... o bueno, lo único que se me ocurre es seguir derecho buscando algún sol para utilizarlo como freno, pero es una maniobra peligrosa, los resultados podrían variar desde quedarnos atrapados en su campo gravitacional y ser succionados hacia él, pasando por quedar lo suficientemente lejos para no ser atrapados por su campo gravitacional pero lo suficientemente cerca como para convertirnos en uno de sus satélites, hasta estar lejos de su campo gravitacional medio pero aun tan cerca como para ser expulsados como resortera hacia uno de los planetas que lo orbiten... las posibilidades de tan siquiera encontrar un sol en línea recta son reducidas... pero creo que es nuestra única oportunidad de frenar la nave, además los soldados se están asustando, y los técnicos y los tecnólogos están empezando a sospechar.- se limitó a responder el ingeniero Alexander sin tan siquiera mirar al capitán a los ojos.

-Espera, es una decisión que no nos compete a nosotros, es la vida de 134 personas de lo que estamos hablando. Eso sin contar las nuestras- Respondió el capitán. -Voy a calmar a los hombres, les diré que una falla en la computadora... No, simplemente no puedo mentirles, les contaré la verdad, un accidente, no es culpa de nadie. Trataré de calmarlos y así todos decidir en la única solución que tenemos, O por lo menos, rezar unidos. Debemos mantenernos unidos.-

Alrededor de 2 horas han pasado desde que todos se han enterado que pasó, si bien la moral de todos esta por el suelo, muchos abrazando aquel ídolo que representaba a su religión, unos una estrella de David, un crucifijo, un colador de fideos, los que quedaban simplemente rezaban el salat o el padre nuestro mirando atrás en sus propios juicios que tan bien se habían comportado en sus vidas, ¿debí ayudar aquella persona en necesidad? ¿habrá un cielo al final o solo es una infinita y eterna oscuridad? no debí haberme peleado con mi padre, pobre hombre, le va a doler mucho saber que mis ultimas horas las pasé muriéndome de hambre.

Exactamente este ultimo pensamiento era el que más embargaba al Capitán Jhon, el sabia que las provisiones que tenia en la nave solo garantizarían 5 meses de sustento alimenticio ya que anteriormente había dividido las provisiones entre ambas naves. 7 si las racionaba, pero no quería hacer esto ultimo porque tenia hombres armados en la nave, gente que solo bajo una situación extrema, como lo es esta ahora, se amotinarían contra él.

Mientras tanto en la cabina los dos ingenieros hacían cálculos buscando una estrella cercana a su ruta para utilizar su fuerza de gravedad como ancla sin que el jalón de la estrella los partiera al medio. Habían muchas variables a considerar, primero que todo debían bajar su velocidad a velocidad sub-límica. Teóricamente se podía hacer generando un agujero negro en la parte de atrás de la nave, pero esto, aunado a la velocidad de la nave arriesgaría a una fractura del casco por fatiga del metal. Muy parecido a cuando rompes alambre dulce moviéndolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que un punto ceda y resulten dos trozos de alambre en tus manos. Esto siempre era un riesgo y la principal razón por la que la computadora no usó el mismo agujero negro del motor para frenar la nave en un principio. Este aspecto lo debían conocer y aprobar todos en la nave, si una sola persona se decantaba por no usar el motor para frenar tenían que considerar otra opción que a estas alturas no existía.

-Al fin y al cabo no podemos decidir por otros, sí solo una persona no quiere tomar este riesgo no podemos obligarlo, todos somos libres, y nuestras decisiones son lo único que nos obliga a seguir adelante, siempre puedes renunciar a una tarea que creas que no es lo mejor para ti, nuestra sociedad se basa en la premisa de que todos somos libres e iguales, nuestras leyes buscan un orden, y es por eso que solo los mejor preparados toman cargos de poder y las decisiones importantes, en esto consiste la meritocrácia, que el mejor preparado lo haga, la democracia nos da voz y voto frente a sí aceptamos o rechazamos las ordenes de los lideres que están a la cabeza de nuestras sociedades, es un baile armónico, mientras el mejor preparado toma las riendas, nosotros como pueblo siempre podemos preguntarle, exhortarlo y exigirle mayor atención hacia otros tópicos que nos parezcan relevantes como pueblo, y si somos la mitad mas uno los que pedimos esto, quien este a cargo debe obedecer.-

-Habiendo dicholes esto, yo, el Capitán de la compañía 9531 de infantería les pregunto a mis 112 subalternos, y a los 25 civiles que están en esta nave... ¿tomamos esta ultima oportunidad de salvarnos? Si seguimos como estamos duraremos 5 meses hasta que se acabe la comida, luego de eso... no quiero ni pensarlo.-

-Con todo permiso mi capitán, prefiero morir intentando salvarme que sobrevivir 5 meses atrapado aquí dentro solo para ver como entramos a un estado de involución tratando de matarnos por comida- Dijo un soldado antes de que su voz se perdiera entre muchos gritos que apoyaban su punto de vista

-Nadie les va a reprochar nada, sean civiles o militares los que no quieran arriesgarse con el plan digan yo y buscaremos otra solución-

Gritó un técnico vestido con un overall gris.

-¡Que alguien diga "no" rápido! De lo contrarió dejen a los ingenieros hacer su trabajo, bastante tiempo hemos perdido ya, quien sabe siquiera en donde estamos, entré más tiempo estemos discutiendo más tiempo tendremos que gastar para volver a casa- se escucho gritar a una soldado que según por su tono de voz casi confiado, ó desconocía la seriedad de la situación, ó tenía demasiada fe en que los ingenieros podrían retomar el rumbo e ir a aquella luna a realizar su tarea.

.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

.

.

Han pasado ya 2 meses desde el fallido atentado hacia una de las figuras de poder de la monarquía de Eqüestria por parte de los Changeling encabezado por una brigada de comandos tácticos y de infiltración (CTI por sus siglas) liderada por Chrysalis, una Brigadier del ejercito unido colonial, que es el ejercito... O lo que queda del ejercito del reino basado en colonias de los Changeling.

Chrysalis había sido, desde que salio de su crisálida, una Changeling tocada por la guerra, guerra que primero le había arrebatado su niñez debido a que siempre tuvo evitar jugar y ser niña para enfocarse en correr al ver cualquier poni que no eran más que la representación de peligro. Peligro que generalmente se mostraba como bolas de fuego lanzadas por las aterradoras maquinas de guerra montadas sobre plataformas de madera con un brazo que en un extremo contaba con un peso y en el otro una canasta donde alojaban esta bola de fuego. Las pavorosas catapultas de los ponis, el arma de artillería más letal construida hasta la fecha, tan eficiente era en esparcir destrucción que se escuchaba decir por parte de propios y extraños que era un arma para matar ciudades.

Su inocencia la había perdido una tarde cuando llegaba de jugar con sus amigos a su casa para solo encontrar cenizas en el lugar que un día antes titulaba hogar. Ella supo que fueron los proyectiles incendiarios producidos por Eqüestria y su maquinaria de guerra porque estos mismos yacían en el suelo ya con sus llamas consumidas. La escena que más la marcó fue el ver 2 siluetas hechas enteramente de ceniza con la forma de 2 changelings, un macho y una hembra, lo pudo notar por la diferencia de tamaños de una con la otra. Si bien los cuerpos estaban reducidos a ceniza ella supo inmediatamente quienes eran... Sus padres.

Si bien Chrysalis había sobrevivido al fallo de su misión y había eludido los cercos militares de la Guardia real no había podido abandonar Canterlot por los mismos cercos militares y porque tenía ordenes de permancerer allí. Ni tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza a Twilight Sparkle, aquella poni hermana del Capitán Shining Armor, el semental que debía ser su tapadera involuntaria para su última misión fallida.

-Y tanto tiempo que nos tomó infiltrar la alta esfera militar de Eqüestria... Cuando encuentre a ese pegaso "informante" tendrá mucho que explicar... Mira que no informarnos de Twilight... Creo que nos vendió- refunfuñaba Chrysalis en su escondite.

Muchos miembros del CTI no habían corrido con la misma suerte; ya fuese porque los pocos que podían tomar la apariencia de cualquier poni que eran en realidad pocos en la brigada habían sido asesinados por una potrilla... Tan poco probable como sonase, una potrilla que apenas pasaba la pubertad tenía suficiente magia como para diferenciar entre los Changelings y los ponis y había acabado con muchos de los primeros. Ó porque habían sido capturados y ejecutados silenciosamente por las patrullas de vigilancia de Canterlot.

Un poni, concretamente un pegaso llamado Derpy de pelaje gris y melena amarilla con ojos dorados y un serio problema de estrabismo que no es más que la desviación del alineamiento de un ojo en relación al otro que afecta la percepción de la profundidad se encontraba cabalgando en una de las muchas plazas de Canterlot. El mal funcionamiento de los músculos oculares de sus ojos había desarrollado con ella una relación de mutualismo que, mientras le había asegurado una exclusión temprana y total de los grupos formados por los potrillos que asistían a la misma escuela a la que ella iba motivadas por la desfiguración en su rostro imposible de ocultar. Le había brindado demasiado tiempo para sumergirse en los libros, libros que aún adoctrinados le habían hecho caer en cuenta de las mentiras e incoherencias que estos mismos profesaban.

Derpy nunca se creyó loca, pero si era temerosa, temerosa de que con ella cometiesen las mismas atrocidades que cometieron con los perros diamante o con los minotauros, ella no quería terminar en una mina oscura acarreando una vagón lleno de piedras. Pero tampoco quería que los grifos, los minotauros, los changelings u otro poni terminara allá. Su fe en la causa, causa por la que hace mucho tiempo el heroico general Sombra había entregado su vida y por la misma que aquellos 100 primeros ponis, que hace ya tanto tiempo habían escapado de la masacre del imperio de cristal, pasaron toda su vida sembrando y esparciendo pruebas de los horrores de Celestia y Luna.

-Aún no somos muchos, creo que somos unos 10.000 ponis, si sumamos a este numero lo que queda del ejercito Changeling y de los grifos tal vez lleguemos a los 100.000, no podemos contar con los minotauros, hace tiempo que no veo uno, creo que se han rendido, no los culpo, son fuertes pero las catapultas simplemente están muy lejos y ellos no les pudieron ofrecer resistencia.- pensaba Derpy mientras llegaba a su destino, una bodega de cidra a solo 2 cuadras del palacio de Celestia. Antes de abrir la puerta que conducía al sótano Derpy golpeó 3 veces y luego 1 para hacerle saber a quien estaba dentro, después prosiguió a su reunión.

.

-¡Hola Chys!- dijo Derpy mientras le pasaba una canasta con alimentos y una carta con el sello de la cúpula militar de las colonias changelings.

-¿Qué sabes de un poni unicornio lavanda con melena morada y rayitos lavanda y fucsia?

-Mucho, de hecho de ella vengo a hablarte. Pero primero ¿qué quieres saber de Twilight Sparkle? Respondió Derpy.

-En primer lugar- *Chrysalis subiendo el tono de su voz y blandiendo un cuchillo atrapando a una desprevenida Derpy y poniéndole la hoja del arma en su cuello- ¿Por qué no la incluiste en tu informe de guardias encubiertos? ¡Esa poni me costo toda mi unidad, y la misión!, ¿Nos has vendido?

-¡Calma, calma!- gritaba Derpy llamando a la cordura a su compañera de lucha- ¡es un malentendido! Yo, yo dudé de ella de... desde que llegó a Ponyville pero despues me di cuenta que, que solo es un poni normal entre comillas, esta adoctrinada como muchos otros ponis pero la cupula quiere intentar reclutarla. Es muy inteligente, Ahh, y tu, y tu sabes que piensa la cupula militar de las ejecuciones hacia ponis sin juicios reales, por eso no dije nada. ¡No me hagas daño!- Se pudo escuchar con un tono sollosante y honesto

-Hmmmm, cuentame eso de que dudaste de ella- Dijo Chrysalis mientras retiraba su cuchillo de la garganta de Derpy.

-Ella llegó un dia a Ponyville, haci casi un año, 2 dias antes del solsticio de verano y como venia desde Canterlot en una carroza gubernamental pensé que era la hija de un oficial de la Guardia real, le hize saber a la cupula militar inmediatamente, ofreciendoles un plan para secuestrarla y pedir un intercambio de prisioneros. Pero ellos dijeron que no tenían registros de ella, que era la hermana del que en ese tiempo era un cadete de la Guardia real, que no era un objetivo militar valioso pero que igual la siguiera vigilando. Y así lo hice, tuve la oportunidad de verla de cerca gracias a una amiga que me invitó a una fiesta de bienvenida- Siendo Derpy interrumpida por Chrysalis.

-¿Fiesta de bienvenida? ¿y no es nadie? Nunca se recibe o se ofrece una fiesta de bienvenida si no eres nadie, ¿Qué le pasa a la cupula militar? ¿les faltan informadores?- A lo que fué interrumpida en revancha por Derpy.

-No, no, no es nadie, pero pues a mi amiga Pinkie Pie le agrada conocer gente nueva, y cada vez que lo hace les ofrece fiestas. Recuerdo cuando me ofrecio una a mi, me sentí aceptada... Twilight si importa, le importa a Pinkie, le importa a la cupula, y más importante aún, le importa a Celestia. Que celestia no halla podido, no se halla atrevido o no halla logrado a reclutar a Twilight es un misterio, aun asi las usa, a ell ponis más; entre ellas a Pinkie Pie como armas de propaganda interna, les dió unas piedritas que reaccionan a la magia y crean arcoiris, es bonito el espectaculo, pero solo es eso, un show de luces pero Celestia y sus cirqueros hacen que ellas y muchos ponis crean que son importantes y que portan un arma de defensa de Eqüestria. Ella crea intrincadas coreografías, deja pistas obvias, y hace que ellas 6 y muchos en general crean que los elementos de la armonía y sus portadores son inclusive mucho peor que las catapultas.

-Como un poni tan observador como tu se dió cuenta de que Twilight no era parte de la Guardia real?

-Ja ja ja- Derpy rió en forma sarcastica. A lo que Chrysalis respondió -¿qué pasa, no le ves el chiste?

-Un dia que iba volando la observé a ella escondida detras de un arbusto, espiando a Pinkie Pie, Al principio creí que iba detras del espia en Ponyville, que era yo, y que ella habia creido que era Pinkie. Nada se me ocurrio sino... intentar... Bueno, entré en pánico y quise asesinarla antes que ella lo hiciera conmigo o con Pinkie... así que traté de que luciera un accidente encontré un transporte de materiales para una fabrica en Cloudsdale hecho por pegasos y le arrojé una maceta... un yunque... una carreta llena de pacas de heno comprimidas... y un piano. Nada resultó. Pensé en bajar y asesinarla ahí mismo. Cuando me iba acercando a ella escuché que estaba detras del misterio que se escondia la percepcion extrasensorial de peligro de Pinkie. Lo que me hizo pensar que Twilight es solo otro poni que, si bien no sabe la verdad acerca de Celestia y sus crímenes, es un poni que como nosotros busca la verdad.-

Mientras Chrysalis asimilaba lo que habia acabado de explicar, una apenada Derpy le ofrecia una carta que tenia el sello de la cupula militar.

.

.

**Reino Colonial Changeling**

**Ejercito Unido Colonial**

**Cupula Militar Division CTI**

**cavidad 1068 Colonia Central**

Apreciada Brigadier Chrysalis:

El Comando tactico de infiltracion, apesar de varios intentos convencionales fallidos para tratar de reclutar un poni unicornio bien posicionado en Canterlot de nombre Twilight Sparkle, Avoga a usted para pedir su cooperacion en un intento no convencional para este fin. Brigadier, su objetivo es el de dejarse capturar por alguna patrulla de Canterlot, su captura y posterior desaparecimiento será presenciada por el sujeto objetivo, el mismo poni que queremos enlistar.

Lamentamos profundamente perder tan buen efectivo pero la incorporacion de Twilight Sparkle superan ampliamente la perdida de un brigadier. Las colonias recordaremos su sacrificio.

**General Polynia.**

.

.

.

Twilight se encontraba inmersa en un libro, uno de los miles de libros que tenia la biblioteca real de Canterlot, y a la que pocos ponis tenían acceso, titulado Teoría de la magia matemática: Trigonometría. Un libro de quien era su autor favorito, un poni unicornio de hace mucho tiempo llamado Star Swirl y apodado El barbudo debido a la cantidad de bello facial que tenia. Un libro de matemática avanzada cuya teoría podía ser aplicada en cualquier ámbito donde se pudiera requerir medidas de precisión. Si bien Twilight solo se interesaba en el libro por el autor; que si bien le gustaban los avances en magia que Star Swirl había dejado a los ponis unicornios, no le gustaba cuando el mismo autor teorizaba acerca de fuerzas invisibles. Celestial había encontrado las teorías trigonometriítas y sus aplicaciones muy útiles y gracias a estas había construido maquinas de guerra que podían esparcir destrucción en el campo de batalla minimizando bajas en sus filas.

Aquel poni lavanda se encontraba aletargada por lo que para ella era la impracticidad del texto en sí mismo. -medir algo utilizando "ángulos" cuando puedes simplemente ir con un metro y medirlo, y no tienes que trabajar tanto. ¡No tiene sentido!- Decía el poni mientras abandonaba el libro para ser interrumpida por un guardia real.

-Señorita Twilight, me arriesgo a ser descubierto pero... pero mis superiores y yo creemos que usted lo vale. Venga conmigo por favor-

-¿Ah? ¿Ser descubierto? ¿Tus superiores? ¿te refieres a la princesa Celestia?- Preguntó Twilight mientras la incoherencia de las palabras del guardia tomaban toda su curiosidad.

-Mira por la ventana- Señaló el guardia con su pata hacia una ventana de la biblioteca donde se podía observar una cava de cidra, misma tienda que era rodeada por fuerzas de asalto armadas con escudos, espadas y protección corporal que consistía en un peto de bronce ornamentado (material que si bien era pesado, aportaba una gran protección frente a ataques cortopunzantes)

-Están a punto de capturar a Chrysalis, ¿que crees que hará Celestia con ella?- Preguntó el guardia de la biblioteca aún conociendo la respuesta.

-¿Chrysalis? ¿Aquel Changeling que quería chuparnos todo el amor? ¡Pues desterrarla a la luna! -Asintió Twilight.

-¡¿Chupar amor?! ¿destierro a la luna? ¿de que hablas? ¡No puedo creer que Celestia ya tenga una mentira más! Chrysalis es... O era un Brigadier del ejercito Changeling, estaba aquí para asestar un golpe al alto mando de Eqüestria para parar la masacre de su pueblo que esta teniendo lugar gracias a nuestras tropas en el este. Si bien no resultó su plan el cual fue descubierto inintencionalmente por ti y sus tropas fueron ejecutadas... Muchas por tú mismo cuerno... el resto han sido tomadas como esclavos. ¿Has visto o escuchado algo acerca del suceso que se dio hace como 2 meses? ¡No! Celestia lo ha encubierto todo, y a los testigos como tu los a cubierto con un velo de mentiras. Chrysalis ní siquera va a tener un juicio justo, va a ser ejecutada... Solo observa.-

Twilight ya estaba a punto de alzar su voz para blandir un sinnúmero de argumentos en pro de defender el buen nombre de su mentora cuando toda su atención fue decantada hacia afuera por un ruido seco, un golpe de pezuñas contra madera que venia desde la puerta principal de la tienda de cidra.

-¡Adentro, adentro, adentro!- gritó un poni asaltante de la guardia real después de haber visto como otro compañero suyo había pateado la puerta del recinto donde, según informes de inteligencia, se escondía Chrysalis. La estampida generada por los ponis de asalto acabó con todos los bienes en pro de encontrar su presa. Presa que solo esperó por ellos en un rincón agazapada.

-¡Chrysalis! ¿creíste que te esconderías para siempre? ¡Aquí tienes un regalo de parte de la princesa Celestia!- Mientras gritaba el poni oficial al mando del grupo de redada lanzaba un golpe con su hacha hacia el cráneo de Chrysalis cuya hoja encontró poca o ninguna resistencia al avance en lo que se hundía en el rostro de aquella desafortunada Changeling.

Una sorprendida Twilight yace contra el marco inferior de la ventana el cual sirve de improvisado parapeto, sosteniendo una pezuña contra el lugar de su pecho donde su corazón se alojaba y con cara de terror trataba de asimilar lo que sus ojos, segundos antes, habían testificado. Un horrendo asesinato en nombre de su querida princesa.

-¡esto no puede ser, no es real, no ocurrió!...- una híper ventilada Twilight decía mientras trataba de adaptarse emocionalmente a las circunstancias en lo que aquel poni miembro de la guardia real dejaba el salón. -¡¿como se atreven a matar a cualquiera?! ¡ella era un ser vivo! ¡solo quería amor!... ¿Tal vez lo merecía? Ella suponía una especie de parasito, queriendo tomar todo nuestro amor... pero eso no justifica que aquel soldado la hubiera matado. ¿qué mensaje envía eso? ¿que podemos matar para defender nuestro amor? ¿está Celestia al tanto de lo que los soldados hacen en su nombre?- Negociaba consigo misma Twilight mientras atravesaba por todas las etapas principales del duelo, duelo no tanto por la perdida de Chrysalis, sino por la perdida de su inocencia y su visión acerca de la sociedad de Eqüestria... Todas las etapas del duelo menos la ultima y más importante. Aceptación.

**N.A. Dos veces... Dos veces ya he tenido que borrar un capítulo y resubirlo por culpa de la perdida de texto, si bien en este no se perdió tanto, igual se perdió...**

N.A. 2 Para proximos capítulos no creo que vaya a usar correctores ortográficos... Open Office no tiene corrector ortográfico y me toca usar una página en Internet para este fín. Lamento profundamente los errores que estarán proximos a ver pero confio en que sea por el bien del lector.


	3. Capitulo 2 El pueblo del sol - Parte 1

El pueblo del sol Parte 1

Ha pasado una semana, una inusual larga semana, aunada al hecho de que los sucesos que había presenciado en Canterlot no la dejaban pensar en otras cosas. Habiendo llegado a Poniville hace poco más de 4 días en busca de un lugar seguro donde pudiera descansar y aclarar su mente Twilight había perdido interés de realizar alguna de las, ahora claras, tareas de censura que le habían sido conminadas por Celestia.

-Cuidar una biblioteca a la que ninguno viene... ¡desde que estoy aquí nadie ha venido a tomar prestado un libro! Tampoco han llegado libros sin el sello de aprobación del ministerio de educación- Decía Twilight mientras miraba con desprecio los libros que en otro tiempo atesoraba.

No era de extrañar, El proyecto de la dictadura de Celestia y Luna contemplaba el control de la población no limitándose a la persecución, represión y desaparición de ponis, también abarcaba a la cultura en todas sus formas. Uno de los modos en que la monarquía en Canterlot buscaba controlar las maneras de pensar y sentir de los ponis de Eqüestria era la censura. Aparecieron censuras a escritos muy similares a sus contrapartes terrícolas

_Nota para el lector, los títulos de literatura que pongo aquí son para que ser tomados como referencia. Son libros reales que en alguna parte del mundo han sido censurados. No pude y no quise cambiarles los títulos mediante algún juego de palabras para que el lector supiera que clase de censura se estaba realizando y por qué._

**Libros que no deben leer nuestros pequeños ponis:**

**Alicia en el país de las maravillas**

**Motivo:** Sus imágenes muestran animales que actúan en el mismo nivel que los ponis. Esto promueve a que nuestros ponis crean que no son tan únicos como queremos que piensen que lo son, ademas promueve la integración de la sociedad con minotauros, Changelings, perros diamante o grifos

**Un mundo feliz**

**Motivo:** Muchos intelectuales se han ofendido por como muestra a la sociedad de Fillydelfia, como un lugar de miseria, opresión, enfermedad y hacinamiento. En vez de mostrar lo que se quiere enseñar acerca de esta ciudad. La joya económica e industrial de Eqüestria.

**El club de la lucha**

**Motivo:** La extensa violencia, el desconocimiento de las instituciones gubernamentales y las instrucciones que este tiene sobre como hacer varios artefactos explosivos son un riesgo demasiado alto para permitir la circulación del libro.

**El código Da Vinci**

**Motivo:** Hemos llegado al punto de considerar este libro como una ofensa hacia el Celestismo, nuestra iglesia no puede ser blanco de tan controversial contenido.

**Las uvas de la ira**

**Motivo:** Las uvas de la ira se ha prohibido principalmente en pueblos que tengan industrias agrícolas No queremos que la población conozca de los malos tratos de los terratenientes hacia sus trabajadores. Simplemente arruinaría el tan necesario flujo de alimentos para la Guardia real.

**Matar a un ruiseñor**

**Motivo: **Si bien el libro es muy querido en las altas esferas por su trama, el mismo libro aboca por un intento de cambiar las injusticias que se ven en la sociedad.

Tomando una cabalgata por todo el pueblo con el objetivo de aclarar sus pensamientos y tratar eliminar el vacío que sentía en su pecho cuando sin notarlo llega a la plaza principal de Poniville donde la alcalde ofrecía sus discursos que anteriormente hacían que por su cuerpo recorriera una energía renovadora, una energía que la impulsaba a dar lo mejor de sí misma.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- Murmuraba Twilight -Ella es la mejor en su cargo, mírala, hasta tiene un discurso como cutie mark, siempre me pegunté por qué ella era la alcalde... Su incompetencia es tan grave que nunca pudo hacer que la tarea anual de limpiar la nieve de Poniville fuese terminada a tiempo...- Haciendo una pausa para contemplar la inminente epifanía que salia de la suma de todas las mentiras a la que Celestia y Luna la tenían acostumbrada. -Pero esa no era la razón por la que Celestia la puso a cargo del pueblo... ¡Era para mantenernos alineados! ¡Con tan maravillosa lengua de oro nos tenia embelesados.. Y no lo vi!-

Twilight nunca había tenido la delicadeza de pensar para sí misma sino que al contrario todos sus pensamientos los tenia en voz alta, es más ni siquiera se molestaba en hablar consigo misma en susurrarse Con tan mala fortuna [pensó ella] Que había sido escuchada por un pegaso gris de ojos dorados y melena amarilla.

-¿qué dijiste?- Preguntó Derpy con mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada!- Respondió Twilight con una clara mueca producto de la situación tan incomoda que estaba sintiendo en el momento.

-¡Si, dijiste algo! ¡Hablabas de la alcalde, de su papel real en Poniville!- Aunque esta reacción era la que Derpy estaba esperando hace una semana desde que le fue encomendada la tarea de seguir a su blanco para lograr una incorporación a la resistencia poni de Eqüestria, Ella debía estar segura que Twilight si estaba en contra de Celestia.

-¡No he dicho nada! ¡Derpy déjame en paz, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!- Gritó Twilight esperando con esto borrar cualquier sospecha de aquella pegaso.

-¿Mucho que hacer? ¿Como evitar que leamos ciertos libros? ¿Prohibir la entrada a la biblioteca quizás?-

-¡Yo no prohíbo libros! ¡es Celestia!- Renegaba Twilight antes de llevar sus dos pezuñas delanteras hacia su boca en un fútil intento por detener la inminente verdad y lo desvalida que se sentía al saber que no podía hacer nada en contra.

-Mira Sparkle, ya has visto la censura, pero créeme cuando te digo que eso solo es una migaja del pastel. El exterminio sistemático de pueblos es lo que más nos alarma, Los perros diamante, los minotauros y el imperio de cristal han sufrido atrocidades por las fuerzas de Celestia. Pero no debes por ello mover la vista hacia otra parte, debes tener parte activa en esta lucha, ven conmigo y te enseñaré la verdad de lo que pasa, como ella usa diabólicas invenciones para quemar ciudades hasta sus cimientos.

/

En una aislada privada parte de Sweet apple acres se encuentra una casa construida en las derivaciones de las ramas de un árbol cuyo propósito es el de dar albergue, servir como cuartel general e instalaciones cómodas para una organización dedicada a ayudar a pequeños ponis a encontrar su propósito en la vida... Una casa club para tres potrillas que habían decidido compartir una actividad fuera de la escuela a la que las tres asistían Las Cutie Mark Crusaders, como querían ser conocidas, no eran más que un trío de potrillas que buscaban desesperadamente conseguir sus cutie marks tan pronto como fuera posible experimentando en cuanta profesión se les ocurría Rabian probado de todo; limpiadoras de cabañas, arrieras de gallinas, testers de almohadas, ponis paracaidistas (aunque en esta no encontraron el equipo adecuado para siquiera intentarlo) empacadoras, diseñadoras de nidos, navegantes, periodistas, cuidadoras de animales de compañía, cinematografas, herreras, tatuadoras, y la lista prosigue.

-Llamado a lista para iniciar la sesión de las CMC- Habló solemnemente una potrilla de color amarillo con melena y cola rojas y un moño lila en su cabeza de nombre Applebloom

-Sweetie Belle?- preguntó Applebloom A lo que una potranca unicornio de cuerpo blanco, ojos verdes y crin y cola con dos tonalidades claras de morado y rosa respondió simplemente levantando su pesuña.

-Scootaloo?- Preguntó Applebloom solo por protocolo mientras giraba su mirada hacia un poni pegaso también de temprana edad cuyo cuerpo de algún color producto de la mezcla de café y naranja. con ojos, crin y cola moradas.

-¡Yo!- Respondió con excitación Scootaloo.

-Bueno chicas, ¿quién trajo ideas para continuar nuestra cruzada en búsqueda de nuestras cutie marks?-

-¡Yo quiero intentar hacer paracaidismo!- Respondió Scootaloo a Applebloom a la que esta con tono negativo asintió

-Pero no tenemos equipo para eso, ademas, no hay un puente suficientemente grande en Poniville.-

-Verdad- Respondió Scootaloo con tono y cara tristes; tristes porque tal vez quería experimentar que se sentía volar. ya de por sí era una pena que siendo un pegaso de tan avanzada edad no pudiera volar. Esa era una de sus preocupaciones más inmediatas, tratar de esconder o evitar que otros ponis se dieran cuenta de su evidente discapacidad.

-No se me ocurre nada ¿pero saben una cosa? No vamos a conseguir nuestras cutie marks aquí sentadas, propongo que salgamos y que busquemos actividades que no se nos hallan ocurrido o que no hallamos intentado ya. Estableció Sweetie Belle mientras sostenía una cara de absoluta confianza en lo que decía

Buscando en un viejo mapa de Poniville no podían contener su desespero al darse cuenta que todas las locaciones del pueblo estaban tachadas con una equis en rojo suponiendo que, sea lo que fuese aquel lugar, ya habían probado aquella profesión sin tener éxito Applebloom al ver el mapa no pudo evitar darse cuenta que después de todos los intentos fallidos por cumplir con su objetivo la respuesta estaba en frente de ellas.

-¡Woha! ¡Chicas, aquí esta nuestra respuesta!-

¿Donde?- preguntó Sweetie Belle tratando de encontrar la representación de algún edifico que no estuviera tachada en rojo en alguna parte del mapa que sostenían las tres ponis.

-¡El mismo mapa! ¡Podemos obtener nuestras cutie mark en cartografía!- Aseguró Applebloom con un renovado aire de esperanza.

-¿Cartografía?- Preguntó Scootaloo -¡Pero si el pueblo ya tiene mapa! No veo como hacer un mapa nos pueda dar nuestras cutie marks.-

-El bosque de Everfree, nadie ha hecho un mapa de él, ¡piensa en lo útil que vendría un mapa del bosque para todos los ponis que lo pudieran querer, ya nadie se perdería!

-No sé Applebloom, el bosque es un lugar peligroso, las cosas actúan por su cuenta, el clima cambia sin que ningún poni lo controle, las plantas crecen sin que nadie las siembre o las riegue, ademas los animales se cuidan por su cuenta.- medió Sweetie Belle.

-No olvides que nos podemos perder en él, siempre terminamos perdidas allá- Añadió Scootaloo.

-Tendremos cuidado, ademas no nos vamos a perder, ¿recuerdan que vamos a hacer un mapa? Siempre sabremos donde estamos y como volver, ademas solo iremos por la linea de los arboles, ni siquiera tendremos que entrar en el bosque, ¡estaremos bien!- Trataba de interceder a favor de su idea Applebloom mientras empacaba en su mochila rollos de papel en blanco, unas cuantas plumas y tinta. Ya decidida a hacerlo, aunque le tocase hacerlo sola.

-¿Prometes que solo será por el borde del bosque?-

-Sweetie Belle, acaso ¿alguna vez te he mentido? Además si quieres puedo pedir a mi hermana Applejack que nos acompañe. Tú, Sweetie Belle, puedes utilizar un poco de chantaje emocional con Rarity y obligarla a acompañarnos. Y, por ultimo, Scoot puede pedirle a Rainbow Dash que la acompañe-

Scootaloo, al ver que aunque podría no obtener una cutie mark en cartografía, podía pasar toda una tarde con su poni favorita Rainbow Dash.

-¡Si! Vayámonos ya, no puedo esperar a ver como se vería una estrella cardinal en mi costado, ¡Va a ser asombrosa!- Gritó Sweetie Belle

Las tres ponis apenas podían contener su emoción por lo que parecía era su ultimo día siendo un costado en blanco.

El bosque Everfree en realidad si era un lugar peligroso, muy peligroso, pero no por los motivos banales como que su clima era errático, o que las plantas crecían solas. El bosque era una defensa natural, una que Celestia había visto hace mucho tiempo. Era una extensión boscosa de denso follaje que podía esconder perfectamente una base militar y el lugar donde se producían las armas que su ejercito necesitaba Armas, que iban desde comunes espadas forjadas de bronce pasando por las armaduras corporales hasta catapultas. Pero ella sabia que debía esconder dichas instalaciones de la vista de sus pequeños ponis así que decidió esparcir otra mentira y si esto no era suficiente inundar el bosque con exóticas y mortales criaturas como dragones, basiliscos,fénix ,serpientes marinas, gallos dragón, hidras, cocodrilos de piedra, lobos de madera o manticoras.

/

En frente de una pantalla que no paraba de mostrar gráficos de matemáticas de cambio como ecuaciones entre sistemas dinámicos, análisis complejo y calculo vectorial combinados con matemáticas espaciales como geometría diferencial, topografía, geometría fractal y teoría de la medida y física matemática se encontraban la pareja de ingenieros tratando de establecer como sería su angulo de ataque para utilizar en el próximo sol que sería su tercer intento para frenar.

-Mira Jessica, solo quiero que hagas bien los cálculos, la pasada estrella casi nos cocina. No debimos haber usado la misma formula que con el primero. He de reconocer que fue mi error.- Hablaba Alexander mientras le alcanzaba a su compañera un par de tablets con lapices ópticos y una siempre confiable calculadora de bolsillo.

-¡Calla, que lo mio eran las partículas con masa 0, no esto! Tu debes ser quien deba saber como frenarnos, Si hubiéramos estado errados por un infinitesimal de milímetro antes de haber abandonado la primera estrella hubiéramos quedado tostados- Respondía Jessica con ira debido al comentario de Alexander que insinuaba que por ser mujer el error recayó en ella.

-Si quieren los dejo solos.- Intervino El capitán Terry tratando de llamar al buen juicio -Miren, todos aquí dependemos de ustedes, y ustedes simplemente no pueden gastar nuestro tiempo jugando a los novios. Así que si ya terminaron podemos darle las nuevas ordenes a la nave para que nos frene.

La próxima media hora de calculo se pasó en total silencio, tal vez porque ambos ingenieros estaban inmersos en su trabajo o porque ninguno quería hacer un comentario que pudiera inducir a otra pelea.

El sol al que se acercaban tenía un único planeta bandolonista, un planeta con un mega continente rodeado de un océano, era perturbadoramente similar, al menos en aspecto, a un planeta tipo A. Estos planetas eran muy escasos en el universo, esta fue una de las razones por las que se escogió esta tercera estrella como la estrella final. Las 2 primeras habían hecho un daño a la nave por lo que debían buscar un planeta para construir una torre Wartz y enviar un mensaje a casa. Navegar para ir a casa no era una opción Un planeta tipo A era ideal porque con los recursos asignados a la misión; ya sean materias primas, la misma torre, oxigeno, comida o maquinaria pesada. La mayoría de ellos habían sido almacenados en la segunda nave. Al tener un planeta que soporte vida humana la tripulación podría almacenar los recursos necesarios y construir desde cero la torre. Tarea no supondría ningún problema salvo en los aspectos logísticos No había fuerza laboral suficiente, la mayoría eran soldados y no trabajadores especializados-

En el puente de la nave que ahora servia como salón de conferencias entre los 3 civiles titulados; el Doctor y los ingenieros y los militares de mayor rango, El capitán y sus 4 tenientes se celebraba una reunión con el propósito de dar a conocer información relevante para tomar su próximo curso de acción

-¡Ya está! Tendremos que orbitar la estrella y en el momento justo liberarnos con los propulsores laterales.- Intervenía el ingeniero mecánico Alexander.

-Las sondas que enviamos ya transmitieron los resultados de los experimentos en la atmósfera y el resultado fue positivo. El planeta soporta vida. Los experimentos bacterianos dieron como resultado que el planeta tiene una atmósfera con un 78% de nitrógeno, un 17.9% de oxigeno, 0.9% de argón, y 0.03% de dióxido de carbono, el resto son gaces como neón, helio y metano. El diámetro del planeta es de 13000 kilómetros y los cálculos indican que en su superficie la fuerza de gravedad es de 1.07 Gs nominales.-

-Capitán, propongo que antes del aterrizaje dejemos varios satélites en órbita, para con estos hacer escaneos en la corteza del planeta para buscar depósitos ricos en minerales, hierro, aluminio, zinc... pero lo primordial es crear herramientas como tornos CNC, fresadoras, dobladoras. Excavadoras. Carecemos de esto, todo iba en la otra nave- Añadió un tecnología que estaba en el cuarto.-

La baliza de transporte es una nave con capacidad efectiva de 3500 metros cuadrados para cargas de más de 600 toneladas con longitud de 170 metros, envergadura de 85 metros y altura de 70 metros era un cubo, su diseño no requería ser aerodinámico ya que el espacio es un lugar vacío en su mayoría carece de algún gas que pueda ofrecer resistencia al avance.

Aquel cubo volador estaba en una órbita en relativa proximidad a aquel sol pero unos destellos, destellos producidos por los cohetes con los que contaba en muchas partes del casco exterior para ser usados en propósitos de maniobrabilidad, la sacaron de órbita Poniéndola en una nueva ruta que no era otra sino el punto en el que un solitario planeta estaría. Estando a poco más de 60.000 kilómetros de su objetivo la nave de trasporte empezó a soltar pequeños objetos con forma y tamaño de basureros que, asemejándose a moscas, empezaron a abrir sus alas. En realidad no eran alas sino paneles solares que garantizarían un flujo de energía eléctrica a las piezas interiores que pudieran necesitar alguna fuente de electricidad. Con gran celeridad cada uno de los diez de los que ahora son satélites artificiales de aquel planeta tomaban su lugar en la órbita alta.

La nave en sí no requería de paneles solares, su reactor de fisión nuclear en frio le aseguraría un flujo de energía eléctrica que virtualmente sería para siempre. Pero la tripulación sabia que solo tenían 2 generadores hidráulicos, que aunque funcionaban con electricidad no podían alimentar toda la maquinaria pesada que supone una operación minera. Una pala de tierra no puede trabajar con electricidad, necesita componentes diseñados para el abuso, cosa que los componentes eléctricos no toleran, como los tolerarían los de combustión interna o los hidráulicos

-Un problema a la vez- murmuraba el capitán al leer el comunicado que le informaba acerca de sus carencias en maquinaria y en fuerza laboral. -Supongo que serán turnos, debo poner turnos de trabajo y turnos de vigilancia a los soldados, esto no va a hacer más que mella en su moral, a nadie le gusta ser sobre explotado. Para citar a Napoleón "Un ejercito marcha al ritmo de su estomago", podría doblar raciones solo si encontramos una fuente de alimento abundante... Ojalá halla carne.- debatía Jhon consigo mismo mientras trataba de estar tres pasos adelante de la situación.

En una escuadra de reconocimiento un soldado raso trataba de hacer lo que los demás hacían, matar tiempo haciendo alguna actividad. Aunque las formas de entretenimiento personal variaban de uno a otro había una constante, muchos interactuaban con un pequeño dispositivo que sostenían con ambas manos cerca a su rostro. Las consolas personales de videojuegos habían sido muy populares desde hace 250 años. Todo el mundo tenia una, no importase si este dispositivo hubiese sido creado para este único propósito o si solo era una de sus funciones. Pero otros eran más conservadores y buscaban entretenimiento en otras fuentes, como los libros. Aquel objeto que nunca se le acabará la batería.. puesto que no tiene.

-Veamos que hay aquí- El soldado mira con excitación al que sería su próximo libro de lectura, un pequeño manual escrito por los antropologos más ilustres de la humanidad. _Protocolo de comunicación con extraterrestres._

"Nunca esta de más conocer algunas reglas básicas de conducta en caso de toparnos con seres del espacio exterior, estas pautas, de hecho, podrían ayudarnos a mejorar nuestra comunicación interplanetaria" Fragmento del libro que aquel soldado leía fascinado por el tema de su contenido.

Si bien el texto se enfocaba más en un contacto mediante radio telescopios y dando ordenes de liberar y no utilizar los canales donde las ondas de radio extraterrestres habían sido encontradas había un pequeño aparte para encuentros físicos.

**Regla básica para contacto físico.**

**Evitalos:** No asumas nada. La hostilidad seria la primara linea de respuesta social para entes que no estaban esperando encontrarte, y debe tener como respuesta una actitud que busque esquivar tu contacto con el nuevo ser. Tal vez encuentres a uno portando un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates, que para ti significan una prueba de amor, pero para el otro ser sean objetos con otro significado como algún presente para que empaques y te vallas de ese lugar inmediatamente. Incluso podría ser donde guarde y transporte sus hijos y el extraterrestre viendo que un totalmente nuevo animal se acerca hacia ellos reclamándolos como suyos haría todo lo posible por salvarlos, incluso pelear contra algo totalmente extraño. Nadie quiere un incidente por razones culturales.

.

/

.

La conversación entre Twilight y Derpy ya hace algún tiempo había cambiado de la la plaza central a un lugar más cómodo, la biblioteca, este recinto le brindaba al poni unicornio un ambiente de relativo control y seguridad, ya que siendo su santuario podía vigilar las cosas desde allí.

-Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras- Asintió Derpy mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas espuma de la biblioteca.

-Esta va a ser una larga charla... Empezemos por lo que más me intriga, ¿Por qué la censura?- Intrigada preguntaba Twilight.

-La censura es para evitar que pensemos distinto, ahora mismo los ponis creen que somos la única sociedad, y que los minotauros y los perros diamante son solo individuos de más allá de las montañas. Ni siquiera saben de la existencia de los Changelings, que son los únicos que ahora pueden mantener una guerra contra Celestia, que si bien no creo que puedan derrotarla solos, son nuestra mejor oportunidad para detener a Celestia.-

-¿Por qué la quieren detener? ¿Qué ha hecho malo? ¿Quién levantará el sol si ella no esta?-

-que ella levante el sol... no estoy segura de que ella haga eso, pero aún así no podemos permitir que siga realizando sus crímenes, ha empujado a muchas razas al borde de la extinción, los perros diamante ahora se refugian en una parte del bosque Everfree.-

La discución entre Twilight y Derpy se lleva de forma fluida, una pregunta, una respuesta. Pero el momento en que esta se vaya a terminar es incierto. toma mucho tiempo entre que Twilight busque más argumentos a favor de traicionar a su princesa y Derpy que le de motivos suficientes para la traición en sí.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Poniville se reunían las CMC con sus contrapartes adultas.

-Hola querida, así que vamos a pasar toda la tarde con las niñas ¿No?- Rarity le habla a Rainbow Dash mientras hace un gesto de saludo.

-Eso parece, igual no me molesta pasar tiempo con Scoot, ella puede ser una mocosa pero es una mocosa asombrosa, y esta bajo el cuidado de mi ala.- Dice orgullosamente el poni pegaso de color cían mientras que, con su ala utilizándola como si fuera una mano, jala a Scootaloo hacia su costado.

-No me malentiendas Sweetie, *puaj* pero por qué no buscan su talento en un lugar que sea menos sucio.- En tono de queja el poni con el trastorno obsesivo por la limpieza de color malvavisco hacia mientras se miraba con pesar sus pezuñas que ahora mismo estaban cubiertas de polvo.

Es un día soleado sin nubes en ninguna parte del cielo de Eqüestria, los rayos del sol brillan con igual intensidad que lo habían hecho siempre al mismo tiempo que se escuchan los trinos de los pájaros Ya han pasado 3 horas desde que el grupo salió de Poniville bordeando el bosque y trazando su contorno en un mapa. Cuando de repente una bola de fuego sale del mismo sol, una bola de fuego cuyo tamaño, al principio parecía pequeño por lo lejano del mismo pero iba creciendo y creciendo, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, el poni campirano el poni multicolor y el poni fashonista no pudieron evitar quedar seducidos por tan hermoso espectáculo-

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Applejack le pregunta a nadie en especifico.

-¿Rainbow cariño, podrías ir por Twilight? Creo que ella podría saber que es.- Dijo Rarity mientras seguía con la mirada aquel objeto que se acercaba más y más al suelo.

Rainbow Dash sin dar demora inicia el vuelo aleteando tan rápido como podía para llegar a la biblioteca de Poniville en lo que el grupo seguía mirando el objeto en caída libre.

-¡Vamos a mirar! ¡calló aquí cerca, no esta lejos!- Gritaba mientras corría el infante poni de tierra de color amarillo.

-¡Applebloom espera!- se limitó a gritar el poni de tierra color naranja en lo que corría detrás de ella.

-¿Una carrera?- Insinuaba Sweetie Belle a su hermana mayor mientras esta le respondía mientras aceleraba el paso -No, me ensucio... Ademas... No creo... Que me puedas ganar... Ja Ja Ja Ja-

-¡Chicas, espérenme!- Gritó Scootaloo mientras corría

A algo en la linea del bosque le había intrigado la fuente de los gritos y risas de aquel grupo de 5 ponis. Siguiéndolas con la absoluta discreción y cuidado de no ser detectado por el grupo y evitando ramas y escondiéndose en arbustos el extraño animal saltaba de escondite en escondite tratando de reducir la brecha entre el y las ponis a las que ahora acechaba. Con movimientos que un felino podría envidiar y con el sigilo que los caracterizaba, la enorme bestia se acercaba más y más a lo que ahora seria probablemente su almuerzo.

No pudo haber sido nada más sino una manticora, un animal con cuerpo y cara de león, alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión, una de las tantas criaturas, y por lejos la más agresiva y una de las más mortales, que sin saberlo custodiaban el bosque Everfree y el complejo industrial militar de Celestia. El aterrador animal seguía de cerca a la que este mismo había decidido iba a ser su presa, el único pegaso del grupo. Esta desición normalmente no sería la desición más acertada para un depredador, ataca una presa que puede volar cuando tiene a disposición presas que no pueden hacerlo, pero el depredador tenia sus motivos.

La cadena alimenticia en cualquier ecosistema ha tenido un orden común, cuatro eslabones El primer eslabón esta compuesto, casi siempre o principalmente, por flora, que es aquella vida que utiliza procesos de fotosíntesis para transformar la luz solar en energía El segundo, donde reside la mayoría de la vida animal de la cadena, esta compuesto por animales hervívoros que utilizan el primer eslabón para alimentarse, sea recolectandolos o comiéndoselos en el lugar. El tercero es donde esta compuesto por animales carnívoros, los depredadores naturales, que brindan un balance entre el primer y segundo eslabón eliminando la superpoblación de especies del segundo grupo. Y un cuarto eslabón que son los pocos animales que pueden alimentarse a voluntad de los anteriores 3 eslabones Para asegurar la supervivencia del más apto los integrantes del segundo, tercer y cuarto grupo están condenados a una guerra armamentista eterna, Presas enfermas o lisiadas suponen botines fáciles para los depredadores además que cumple con el darwinismo, solo el mejor sobrevive. Presas más rápidas huyen de depredadores lentos, haciendo que los depredadores lentos se adapten o se extingan. Depredadores rápidos exijen presas acorazadas para evitar algún daño si son alcanzadas. Corazas fuertes requieren picos o garras duras para traspasarlas... es un constante ballet entre la presa y el depredador.

Para ningún poni es un secreto que Scootaloo es un poni lisiado, un pegaso a su edad debería haber aprendido a volar hace mucho tiempo. Pero esto no es causa para discriminarla, no por lo menos por los adultos. Los infantes, por otra parte, son duros contra lo que no es igual a ellos.

-Calló más lejos de lo que parecía- Refunfuñaba Applejack mientras encabezaba el grupo.

-Hemos caminado por más de media hora y lo único que se ve es esa cortina de humo- Hablaba consigo misma Rarity mientras apuntaba con una pata delantera hacia una columna de humo que servia como faro para las ponis.

-Ya estoy cansada, me duelen los cascos, Rarity, tal vez debamos devolvernos- decía Sweetie Belle en obvio estado de cansancio.

-Calma chicas, ya estamos cerca, solo otro poco cabalgando y...- Fue interrumpida Scootaloo al haber escuchado un rugido detrás de ella. El rugido parecido a un león.

-¡Corran!- Gritó Applebloom al haber divisado a una enorme manticora.

Todo fue caos, mientras todos los ponis trataban de buscar refugio o de lograr estar a una distancia segura del peligro que representaba aquel enorme animal.

-¡Ayuda, ayuda, esta detrás de mi!- Gritaba Scootaloo mientras corría en pánico aleteando inútilmente por tratar de tomar vuelo. La bestia había hecho la más acertada decisión, mientras los ponis terrestres, que eran animales mucho más rápidos habían logrado hacer una importante distancia entre ellos y él, y los ponis unicornios se encontraban seguros en un campo de fuerza que seria inútil tratar de quebrar. El poni pegaso no podía mantener su velocidad por mucho tiempo, y su imposibilidad de volar le garantizaba al animal con aspecto de león que una vez tuviera a su presa en rango podría tomar el almuerzo que estaba a punto de conseguir.

Rarity y Applejack no habían caído en cuenta de la ausencia de la tercera potrilla o habían asumido erróneamente que estaba con la otra. Con terror en sus caras fueron por el camino que habían tomado, tanto presa como depredador, tan rápido como podían Mientras tanto más adelante aún seguía la eterna lucha entre depredador y presa. Scootaloo pensaba para si misma -¡Si paro eso me mata! ¡Si paro eso me mata!- Mientras el depredador no veía la hora en que los músculos de su presa le pasaran factura.

-¡Ayuda, ayuda. Alguien... Quien sea, cualquier poni, ayuda!

Lo ultimo presenció Scootaloo fueron tres ruidos, sonaban como ninguna cosa que hubiera escuchado antes, era una mezcla entre el eco que hace una tabla delgada siendo azotada violentamente contra una roca gigante mientras estas en la cima de una montaña y mil veces más ruidoso que el sonido que hacían las maquinas de escribir de la sala de redacción del periódico escolar. Casi instantáneamente escucho la misma cantidad de silbidos, silbidos que solo había oído cuando Rainbow Dash volaba cerca de ella, pero estos silbidos eran más ruidosos, pudo sentir la corriente de aire de la fuente del silbido pero no pudo ver que había pasado tan cerca como para crear la corriente de aire. Y girando su cabeza para ver el cuerpo inerte del monstruoso animal que hace minutos atrás quería comérsela Solo para volver hacia el frente su mirada y ver una figura, un animal con apariencia de minotauro, ya que se sostenía solo en sus patas traseras al cual nunca había visto y suponía ser su salvador. No pudiendo mantener por más tiempo la conciencia Scootaloo se desmalló, parte por la imponente visión de su salvador pero mayoritariamente por el esfuerzo de escapar de la manticora que había agotado todas sus fuerzas.

**N.A. Esto está muy largo D: Respecto a Scootaloo... Bueno, eso es como siempre la he visto, y no pude evitar hacer algún comentario al respecto. Perdón a los seguidores de este tierno poni. La segunda parte del capítulo la cargo apenas la termine.**


	4. Capitulo 2 El pueblo del sol - Parte 2

**El pueblo del sol - Parte 2**

_**Incidente en el bosque Everfree.**_

Rainbow Dash está cautivada por la elegancia y tranquilidad con la que cae una bola de fuego del mismo sol, una bola de fuego diminuta a primera vista que iba creciendo en tamaño al acercarse al suelo. Sus rosados ojos, comoportandose como moscas en miel, no podían evitar seguir el misterioso evento que presenciaban. -Esto es algo que ves una sola vez en la vida.- Murmuraba el poni de melena arco iris en lo que trataba de descifrar que era lo que veía, -¡A quien le importa!- Una vez más sus pensamientos intervinieron tratando de callarla para apreciar tal exuberante belleza y muestra de poder que ahora mismo contemplaba. Solo para ser arrastrada a la realidad por una voz que ella conocía

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Applejack en tono curioso deja escapar aquella interrogativa.

-¿Rainbow cariño, podrías ir por Twilight? Creo que ella podría saber que es.- Dijo Rarity mientras seguía con la mirada aquel objeto que se acercaba más y más al suelo.

Rainbow Dash, sin demora, inicia el vuelo aleteando tan rápido como podía para llegar a la biblioteca de Poniville. No tanto porque hubiera sido Rarity quien se lo había pedido sino porque ella sabía que si hay algún poni que pudiera saber que es este misterioso comportamiento del sol, esa poni sería Twilight.

-¿Como avanzamos tanto? Son 18 kilómetros hasta Poniville... ¡Y lo peor es que debemos hacer otra vez el recorrido cuando nos devolvamos! Pero no voy a rendirme, Twilight me va a decir que es esa cosa en llamas... ¡Debe saberlo!... ¡Debo saberlo!-

Rainbow Dash estaba tratando de ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza cuando sin aviso fue sobrepasada bruscamente por algo blanco. Con sorpresa en su cara, con furia en su rostro y con exaltación y la inquietud que para ella representaba un reto, Alcanzar y sobrepasar al poni volador que la había acabado de pasar. La temeraria poni pegaso no iba a dejar que nadie ni nada la superase. Ella era Rainbow Dash, futura capitán de los Wonderbolts, ganadora del ultimo premio anual a la joven promesa voladora de toda Eqüestria.

En un sprint con el cual llegó a su velocidad máxima fue capaz de darle alcance a... un objeto del que no tenia memoria alguna... Podía volar al igual que ella, pero el objeto carecía de muchas cosas que ella hubiera podido reconocer. Primero que todo si tenia alas pero estas alas no aleteaban, solo permanecían ahí abiertas de par en par e inmóviles como mostrandole con desprecio lo fácil que podía mantener sin esfuerzo la velocidad que a la pegaso cían le costaba sostener. Los objetos que semejaban alas eran delgados y extrañamente planos, parecían más aspas de molino que alas. El objeto también carecía de plumas o pelo, lo único que pudo ver que cubría su cuerpo era una capa de pintura blanca con números y símbolos en los costados. La forma del cuerpo era la de un tubo y su tamaño era dos veces más grande y tres veces más largo que el de ella misma. un agujero en el principio donde la criatura tomaba aire y otro al final donde salía una corriente caliente de humo blanco. El sonido que hacia el objetivo de la persecución de Rainbow Dash era ensordecedor, imitaba al sonido que hacia una sierra pero con mucha más celeridad, ni siquiera las sierras de la fabrica de nubes de Cloudsdale todas encendidas al mismo tiempo podían cortar el aire tan rápido Las supuestas alas estaban en el medio y en la parte de atrás del cuerpo cilíndrico, había una especie de campana invertida en lo que se suponía era la cabeza del mismo, en esto había algo que ella apenas pudo reconocer, el objetivo de una cámara, una cámara que si bien tenia parecido a los lentes de las cámaras de fotografía que ella conocía, esta era mucho, mucho más avanzada que sus semejantes utilizadas para el periodismo. Rainbow Dash estaba analizando el objeto con intriga, cuando se dio cuenta que aquella cúpula con la cámara en su interior estaba apuntando directamente a ella a lo que solo alcanzó a mover su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de estar tratando de resolver un enigma. Repentinamente el objeto aumentó su velocidad enormemente, dejando escapar nada más que fuego desde su parte posterior mientras se alejaba endiabladamente rápido del poni pegaso que asombrado por tal despliegue de velocidad que simplemente se resignó a reducir su propia velocidad hasta el punto de solo quedar flotando en el aire mientras miraba como se alejaba el objeto.

-¿Qué, en el nombre de Celestia, era esa cosa?- Se preguntaba el pegaso de melena arco iris mientras computaba la información que había reunido en el poco tiempo que había podido analizar el objeto.

-¿Cómo puede volar tan rápido?¿Cómo puede siquiera volar? ¡Ni batía sus alas! ¿Para qué una cámara?- Calló Rainbow para solo abrir sus ojos hasta el punto de casi hacer que se salieran de sus cuencas oculares para preguntarse con asombro -¿Eso estaba... espiándonos? ¡Debo informar!- Dash en ese momento cambió su rumbo hacia la única base militar cercana que conocía, la academia Wonderbolt.

.

.

.

.

En algún lugar de la linea fronteriza suroeste de Eqüestria y frontera occidental de la nación de los Grifos, uno de los muchos frentes de batalla que avanzaban expandiendo las fronteras de la nación de Celestia, se encontraban dos ejércitos, uno compuesto de una conbinación de ponis pegaso, ponis unicornios y ponis terrestres contra otro engrosado solo por grifos; criaturas aladas cuyo rasgo principal era que compartían similitudes con águilas y leones. mientras que su parte superior asemeja a la estructura de un águila, cabeza, y patas delanteras de águila la parte posterior era la de un gran felino.

A pesar de su aspecto y su agresividad los grifos no eran oponentes dignos para los bien entrenados y disciplinados ponis de la Guardia real. La forma de combate ordenado en estilo de falanges del enemigo era impenetrable para el ejercito de los grifos, si bien un grifo podía fácilmente vencer en combate uno contra uno a cualquier poni, incluido los terrestres que gozaban de una fuerza mucho muy superior a sus contrapartes unicornios o pegasos, el ordenamiento de las tropas poni en estrechos rectángulos con nada más que un muro de largas lanzas entre los grifos y ellos no permitía que se sucedieran estos encuentros. -Ningún poni de la Guardia real es un héroe, si te sales de tu puesto estas muerto, ya sea por el enemigo o por mi misma pata- resume el entrenamiento militar que recibían los ponis. Debían estar cerca uno del otro atentos por si el de al frente caía o era su turno de descanso para ocupar su lugar, mientras los que están en las tres primeras filas están atentos a bloquear con sus escudos cualquier ataque del rival los de las cuarta, quinta y sexta columna estaban prestos a usar sus lanzas en contra de cualquier desafortunada victima que estuviera a rango. Para dejar a los de las ultimas columnas en una posición de descanso. Cada poni debía permanecer en su puesto por intervalos de 2 minutos, cada 2 minutos sonaba una trompeta que marcaba el final de la tarea del poni de la primera linea mandándolo hasta la cola de la fila mientras el de segundo lugar de la fila avanzaba a la primera linea y el de tercera linea avanzaba a la segunda posición

Esta formación había probado ser eficiente contra los ejércitos de los minotauros y de los Changelings, pero contra los grifos esta formación era netamente defensiva, la habilidad de vuelo que compartían la totalidad de los grifos sumados a su fuerza física obligaba a los pegasos a aterrizar buscando refugio al interior de las formaciones militares terrestres. Este era un problema inmediato para los generales de la Guardia real y por este motivo habían creado la unidad militar del aire conocida por el nombre de Wonderbolts, originalmente diseñados para atacar o por lo menos obligar a aterrizar a los grifos mediante descargas eléctricas de las nubes que transportaban Los pegasos de los Wonderbolts eran, contrariamente a otros integrantes de la Guardia imperial, soldados altamente entrenados para combates aéreos uno contra uno, sabían como entrar y salir de barrenas, como incapacitar un ala para volar, como usar el sol para cegar al enemigo y para cubrir su entrada y salida del combate. La valentía y temeridad del pegaso en el cuerpo Wonderbolt era tan conocida que sobrepasaba a los esfuerzos de la oficina de propaganda de Celestia para que ningún poni se enterara de la guerra, pero con tanta fortuna para que los ponis solo creyeran que era un grupo que realizaba acrobacias aéreas Esto también tuvo el imprevisto impacto en tareas de reclutamiento ya que los más rápidos ponis pegasos querían unirse a este equipo. Nada más otro golpe de suerte para Celestia.

Un alto general grifo de nombre Trevor Clawson que trataba desesperadamente de guiar la defensa de una ciudad fronteriza con Eqüestria miraba como sus fuerzas se limitaban a volar en círculos encima de las formaciones de los ponis, sus tropas no podían hacer más que lanzar rocas que simplemente rebotaban en los escudos de bronce de los ponis, esta formación daba la ilusión de que una tortuga de metal con cientos de pequeñas patitas avanzaba lentamente hacia tu posición y tu solo podías hacer dos cosas, tratar trivialmente de poner tus grifos enfrente de esta maquina de matar para detenerlos por un corto periodo de tiempo para después seguir avanzando por sobre los cadáveres de los que antes seguían tus ordenes. O algo peor, apartarse de su camino y dejar que llegue y destruya la ciudad que gratuitamente habías entregado.

La linea seguía acercándose hacia su objetivo, la ciudad grifo de Shirdapolis, El general Clawson a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evacuar la mayoría de sus ciudadanos, y con gran dolor tuvo que dar la orden de retirada, su heroica resistencia de Shirdapolis no dio ningún resultado aparte de haber perdido una división completa de su ejercito junto con la perdida de una ciudad con una población de 12000 grifos que según su juicio serán convertidos en esclavos. El general grifo aún era responsable por la seguridad de 4000 grifos, 2000 soldados a su mando, la mayoría heridos por el combate junto con solo 2000 grifos civiles que habían podido dejar la ciudad antes que la Guardia real la cercara. Sabiendo que no podría llevar a sus heridos a la capital, que era la ciudad más cercana, debía tomar rumbo al norte, buscar un lugar para montar un hospital de campaña y atenderlos, además que no podía permitir que la población viera la horrorosa cara de la guerra contra Eqüestria. Tratando de guiar los refugiados a un lugar lejano y seguro y sin tener ningún efectivo para realizar tareas de vanguardia el general no tuvo más opción sino tomar voluntarios para adelantarse y encontrar algún punto suficientemente alejado de cualquier patrulla avanzada de pegasos para montar el tan necesario hospital de campaña.

Los Grifos podían volar rápido, no al nivel que lo hacían los pegasos pero era respetable la velocidad punta de cada uno, y lo habían estado haciendo hace algún tiempo siempre siguiendo el caudal de un rio esperando tener suerte al encontrar el tan anhelado claro, cuando escucharon unos gritos de auxilio de lo que sabían por el timbre de voz era un poni, un poni infante. El hecho de que estuvieran en guerra no significaba que todos los ponis fueran malos ni que debían evitar tener compasión con ellos, igualmente los gritos de auxilio eran perturbadoramente escalofriantes, del tipo que haces solo si en verdad estas en peligro.

El general Clawson había descubierto al pequeño poni que pedía auxilio y casi al tiempo la causa del pánico que empujaba a lo que parecía ser un pegaso a gritar y correr por su vida, una manticora. -¡Vuela!, ¡Vuela pegaso!, ¿por qué no vuelas?, ¡nunca escaparás de un animal de esos si no vuelas!, ¡no tienes oportunidad de huir si no vuelas!- Pensaba Trevor mientras seguía la carrera del pegaso con la mirada, solo para darse cuenta del porque no volaba, ¡no podía!

Trevor sintió pesar por la violenta muerte que iba a presenciar pero una idea se le acababa de ocurrir, salvar al pegaso, esto mostraría piedad por el enemigo, y le daría a sus tropas, que estaban con la moral muy baja un mensaje de esperanza. "Nosotros somos mucho mejores que los ponis, mientras los ponis no harían lo mismo por uno de nuestros cachorros, nosotros si lo haríamos"

-¡Escuadra conmigo!- Gritó el grifo- ¡Vamos a salvar a aquel poni! Tengan mucho cuidado con la manticora, es un animal muy peligroso, nos puede partir al medio, no podemos entablar un combate directo... ¡muy peligroso!, así que lo que vamos a hacer es que mientras yo llamo la atención de la bestia ustedes toman al pegaso y salen volando. Así de sencillo.- Ordenaba Trevor mientras empezaba a caer en picada hacia su blanco... Solo para ser detenido por la aparición de un ser completamente distinto, un bípedo que si bien parecía un minotauro, no lo era.

El ser con aspecto de minotauro había salido de entre unas hiervas altas y siendo la segunda cosa más cercana a la inminente amenaza que significaba la manticora era el único que no tenia miedo aparente de ella en aquella, eso más bien parecía curiosidad. Las hiervas altas no eran tan altas como para no haberlo visto antes. Llanamente... era muy grande. El general Clawson no lo había visto antes devano a lo que bípedo llevaba puesto. El concepto de uniforme con franjas de formas irregulares y colores verdes, castaños, amarillos y negros no era extraño para el, ya que lo había visto antes en las tropas élite de todos los ejércitos conocidos. Pero este, este era simplemente perfecto, de algún modo este ser había hecho que cada franja fuera diminuta, haciendo casi invisible al soldado que lo portara, y si eso era un soldado, un único soldado, solitario en su misión, debía ser de determinado cuerpo élite de alguna raza que no había conocido antes... simplemente ningún ejercito puede permitir ni costear que todos sus integrantes vistiesen semejante tesoro y obra de arte militar.

De entre tantas cosas que Trevor sabia que no hacían parte de la anatomía del bípedo que observaba algo llamó su atención, este ser sostenía un objeto en sus manos, el elemento que sostenía en sus manos al final de uno de sus extremos portaba algo que pudo reconocer, una hoja de una espada, aunque demasiado pequeña, incluso para los estándares militares de los ponis. Pero por la posición incomoda que suponía la hoja y su relación de tamaño hacia considerar que la hoja era solo su arma secundaria. El bípedo ahora sostenía el objeto con apariencia de ser un elaborado garrote con forma de F mayúscula contra la parte donde su brazo se fusiona con su pecho, bajando su cuerpo hasta tener una rodilla en el suelo y acercando su rostro para que uno de sus ojos lograse alinear el elemento en cuestión hacia la enorme manticora.

Tres destellos seguidos de tres ruidos secos, aún lo suficientemente sonoros para haber llegado a sus oídos y poderlos escuchar salieron de lo que, ahora estaba completamente seguro Trevor, era el arma de aquel soldado de aquel ejercito desconocido. Seguido casi instantáneamente de la caída de la bestia. -¡¿Un único soldado?! ¡ Un único soldado pudo hacer lo que a mi ejercito le hubiera tomado mínimo 50 grifos, matar una manticora sin recibir el mínimo daño!- Hablaba consigo mismo Trevor mientras miraba como el bípedo se acercaba al ahora inconsciente pegaso pre adolescente luego observando a un punto aleatorio del bosque para al final subir la mirada para hacer contacto con él y su escuadra de grifos.

.

.

.

.

.

Rarity al haber escuchado el grito de alarma de Applebloom advirtiendo acerca de la presencia de una manticora no pudo hacer más sino preocuparse por su hermana menor. Sweetie Belle era su prioridad numero 1 así que cuando la encontró no pudo sino enfocarse en abrazarla y crear un campo de fuerza con toda la fuerza que tenia, con suerte el campo sería lo demasiado poderoso para no romperse con el ataque del monstruoso animal sino resistir hasta que el animal se canse y se valla. Con gran alivio Rarity se dio cuenta que ni su hermana ni ella eran los objetivos de aquel animal y se había ido tan rápido como había aparecido.

-¿Applejack, estas bien?- preguntó Rarity al ver al poni terrestre naranja que regresaba con su hermana solo para volver a tener aquel sentimiento de horror al escuchar lo que la Applejack respondía

-Estamos bien, ¿Y Scootaloo?-

Los ponis mayores se miraban entre sí con caras de pavor al saber exactamente cual era la respuesta de la ultima pregunta. Sin siquiera hablarse entre ellas, las dos ponis salieron a correr en la dirección de la bestia tratando de dar alcance y proteger al pegaso del grupo.

-¡Pobre niña, ni siquiera sabe volar!-

-¡Lo sé A.J.! Espero que no le halla pasado nada, Rainbow Dash no nos lo perdonará- Jadeaba el poni malvavisco mientras corría tratando de mantenerle el ritmo a su interlocutor.

-¡No pienses en ello Rarity!... ¡Tal vez Scootaloo aprendió a volar solo por entera necesidad!- respondió Applejack sabiendo que eso era una vil mentira.

El momento en el que Rarity y Applejack hicieron contacto visual con la manticora y Scootaloo les dejó saber que esta ultima estaba aún viva pero no tenían ninguna idea como ayudarla. Tal vez si Applejack corría lo bastante cerca como para llamar la atención de la bestia Rarity podría hacer otro escudo con Scootaloo en su interior para evitar que aquel depredador les hiciera daño. Pero esto sería inútil al ver como una mezcla entre perro diamante y minotauro diligente y brevemente eliminaba la desafiante bestia. Curiosamente Rarity sabia que esta proeza de fuerza solo podía ser lograda por una sección completa de una falange de ponis terrestres.

.

.

.

Los ingenieros trabajaban incansablemente con algunos técnicos de vuelo por terminar los preparativos finales para el aterrizaje en el planeta, ya habían abandonado la órbita del sol y sabían que tenían una única oportunidad para entrar en aquel planeta Sí fallaban por cualquier motivo morirían instantáneamente por una explosión por fricción, que es como los planetas con atmósfera se defienden de los meteoritos, o se condenarían a la inhanición en el espacio.

-Angulo de ataque primario establecido, 6.2º-

-Atentos señores, solo tenemos de margen de error 0.7º grados, debemos entrar entre 5.5º y 6.9º-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un joven tecnologo que estaba en el puente solo por su afinidad con la programación, pero que desconocía la física que implicaba el ingreso a una atmósfera

-Hemos calculado que este planeta es muy similar a la tierra, así que estamos usando protocolos de aproximación terrestres, si entramos a menos de 5.5º rebotaremos en la atmósfera y eso hará que nos perdamos en el espacio. Pero si entramos a más de 6.9º eso hará que la fricción sea mucha y que nos despedacemos ingresando a la atmósfera- Respondía el ingeniero Alexander tratando de mostrar sus conocimientos del campo físico

-Señor, ¡Un problema! Estamos ganando angulo de incidencia, esta subiendo rápido, 6.4º... 6.6º... 6.9º... Pasamos el corredor de entrada, estamos muy arriba, 7.7º... ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¡Corrija con propulsores!- Ordenó Jessica con insistencia.

-¡Es inútil, fue lo primero que intenté!-

-¡No podemos perder nuestra oportunidad, ¿qué hace que nos movamos?-

-Solo se me ocurre que estemos arrastrando algo... ¿Cerraron la escotilla de los satélites?-

-¡En eso estoy!-

-Yo me encargo- intervino Alexander mientras recordaba que ese trabajo de liberar satélites era responsabilidad de él y había olvidado cerrar la compuerta. A lo que añadió con gran pena -Lo siento señores, mi error, no volverá a ocurrir.-

-Recuperando angulo de entrada-

-Umbral de atmósfera acercándose, linea de Kármán inminente, ¡¿Qué pasa con el angulo de entrada?!-

-es de 7.0º, ¡es muy alto!-

-¡Baja 2 puntos, dos tristes puntos!- Suplicaba un técnico aeroespacial mientras enviaba toda la potencia a los quemadores de hidrógeno externos.

-¡No se suponía que entraríamos a un planeta con atmósfera, solo íbamos a una luna, a poner una torre... Una maldita torre!

-¡Demasiado tarde, prepárense para el golpe!-

La nave de trasporte con forma de cubo se estaba acercando a gran velocidad hacia la parte azul que rodeaba al planeta, esta era la atmósfera que se hace visible solo por las moléculas que la componen y la capacidad de las mismas de reflejar la luz del sol. La parte delantera del cubo que contenía 137 vidas en su interior empezaba a ser calentado por la atmósfera en un intento del planeta mismo por destruir el intruso, El calor crece en intensidad mientras el objeto avanza entre aquel cóctel de gases. Las naves, todas, están construidas con una aleación de titanio llamada titanio espacial, que era una mezcla de titanio con monomeros que absorben el calor, recubierta de placas de porcelana termo-resistente. Pese a todos los intentos anteriores para avanzar en su ciencia metalúrgica efectuados por la humanidad, la mayoría abandonados por sus costes y porque era más barato entrenar pilotos para entrar seguramente a la tierra que poner metales exóticos en todas las nave, no se había creado nada que pudiera resistir tanta fricción conservando su estructura inicial.

Si bien era conocido por todos que estaban volando en una nave espacial cuyo diseño había sido aprobado por su capacidad de funcionamiento comparada con su económica fabricación, muchos pensaban que esta era una de las razones que hacían de los viajes interplanetarios un peligro, los de arriba pensaban con la billetera en vez de con la razón. La nave hacia lo mejor que podía por mantener su integridad estructural, las placas de porcelana estaban al rojo vivo, que no se hubieran derretido, o en este caso, pulverizado sería un caso de análisis para generaciones posteriores. Lo peor había pasado, ya la nave ha perdido demasiada velocidad, solo se desplaza a Mach 4, velocidad suficiente para encender en llamas las placas que habían sido desgastadas por el ingreso a la atmósfera

-¡Nos incendiamos! ¡Nos incendiamos!-

-¡Aquel bosque, apunta a aquel bosque, las ramas amortiguarán el momentum que llevamos!

-¡No, estamos en llamas, y el aterrizaje será violento, prenderemos en llamas todo eso y perderemos vidas, apunta a ese claro, no esta lejos!-

-Desplegando frenos de aire-

De repente todos sintieron un empujón hacia adelante en lo que los frenos de aire que eran simples plaquetas que mediante un brazo hidráulico se abrían para generar más resistencia al viento y actuar como paracaídas -Velocidad descendiendo a M 2.5... M 2.0... M 1.6... ¡Singularidad de PrandtlGlauert visible, no querrán perderse ese espectáculo!... M 0.7 ¡Somos subsonicos!-

-Aún tenemos problemas, vamos muy rápido, abran paracaídas-

-Primer paracaídas abierto, descendemos a 800 kilómetros por hora-

-estamos a 750 kilómetros por hora-

-la velocidad baja a 700 kilómetros por hora-

-ahora es de 680 kilómetros por hora-

-¡Perdimos el paracaídas, la cuerda se rompió o se quemó, no sé... Desplegando paracaídas 2 y 3-

-velocidad de 550 kilómetros por hora-

-estamos frenando, 490 kilómetros por hora-

-liberando paracaídas-

-Extendiendo estabilizadores verticales y horizontales. ¿Apunto al claro o al bosque?-

-Al claro, llévanos al suelo-

La nave de transporte, ahora con estructuras parecidas a alas estaba planeando hacia un claro entre una extensión boscosa y una sabana. La sabana era demasiado irregular como para aterrizar en ella, y el bosque tenia arboles gruesos que supondrían un peligro potencial para la mega estructura en la que volaban Así que la solución obvia era el claro. Con presición quirúrgica el piloto voluntario controlaba los mandos mientras que el cubo volador caía con estilo. Estando a 100 metros del suelo la maquina subió intempestivamente su nariz, este movimiento buscaba perder gran parte del momentum y así aterrizar suavemente.

La nave toca tierra con mucha violencia, los primeros 50 metros en la que la estructura patinó fue creada y arrastrada una enorme ola de polvo, greda gravilla y barro que conformaba el suelo. Para terminar descansando al final del pozo que ella misma había creado en su paso. Aun sin haber terminado de frenar por completo el capitán ya estaba instruyendo ordenes. Sabia que entre más rápido empezaran a construir la torre más rápido saldrían de allí, pero la razón principal para empezar a dar ordenes era que no quería que ninguna persona tuviera tiempo libre para pensar en la situación en la que estaban, abandonados a su suerte en un planeta.

-Teniente Martines, necesito que conforme un grupo de 10 hombres para enviarlos al bosque, los quiero en parejas y quiero saber que podemos usar como fuente de alimento. Quiero otros diez que vallan al rio y que miren si su agua es potable, si no lo es, que miren si se puede potabilizar con los filtros de carbono activado, esos trajes nos van a servir de una u otra forma.

-Teniente Wakler, señorita, me gustaría que levantara tiendas y que sus sanitarios examinaran a los heridos Este aterrizaje fue violento, y creo que debe haber gente con algunas heridas... Además usted mejor que nadie sabe que los soldados ven con buenos ojos que nos tomemos tantas molestias por unos cuantos arañazos y moretones.

-Teniente Petrovich, quiero que levante posiciones defensivas, alambre de espino, trincheras, torretas defensivas antiaéreas, quiero aviones no tripulados para reconocimiento lejano... Deje correr su imaginación, igual no sabemos que clase de fauna hay aquí, pueden haber dinosaurios y no quiero que me coman vivo, para eso me hubiera quedado a morir allá arriba.

-Te toca la peor tarea teniente Knot, hacer las barricadas... y los pozos sépticos.. ya saben que es lo que dicen, es un trabajo sucio pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Mientras tanto los ingenieros y yo vamos a buscar con los lectores satelitales depósitos de hierro y carbón para empezar a fundir y crear herramientas para la minería profunda, necesitamos mucha bauxita para hacer aluminio, y eso solo se encuentra a más de 1000 metros de profundidad. No tengo ni idea de donde vamos a sacar titanio... Bueno señores, tienen sus ordenes, a trabajar.

-al novato siempre lo ponen a limpiar la mierda- se le oyó decir a Diego mientras hablaba con sus hombres. -Pero señores, les vamos a mostrar lo bien que lo hacemos, así que a trabajar!-

El sitio del accidente aéreo parecía un hormiguero, a primera vista un descontrol total, pero si veías cada uno de sus integrantes notabas que hacían con gran eficiencia su trabajo y que nadie estorbaba a ninguno otro. Mientras unos llaneaban el terreno para liberarlo de maleza y poner armazones para las próximas edificaciones que allí tendrían lugar. La que más tamaño supone que va a tomar es un rectángulo que será utilizado como barracas, aquel lugar donde todo el mundo iba a descansar Habían tiendas de cuyos techos salían antenas de radio convencionales cerca a cajas que suponían sus fuentes de poder, dentro de las tiendas había ya gente en frente de pantallas quienes eran los pilotos de los VANTs, que eran vehículos aéreos no tripulados utilizados generalmente para labores de reconocimiento de terrenos desde el aire con seguridad y rapidez que estaban siendo lanzados al aire con resorteras gigantes. Solo contaban con 4 así que decidieron enviarlos hacia el este, oeste, noreste, y noroeste porque sabían que hacia el sur, si bien no cerca tampoco lejos, estaba el gigantesco océano

.

.

El teniente Martines estaba equipando a los 20 soldados que debían explorar las proximidades de la nueva base militar a la que debería acostumbrarse mínimo por los próximos dos años. Era su obligación acondicionar a cada soldado que fuera a hacer inspecciones en terreno salvaje con blindaje corporal pesado, que era una convinación de un chaleco de un polímero especial y de placas de cerámica El polímero tenia por nombre poliparafenieno tereftalamina o kevlar 29, un tipo de nilón diseñado para ser extremadamente resistente a los cortes punzantes y placas de cerámica especial diseñada para absorber el impacto de proyectiles, desmoronandose estas mismas en el momento, ya que si bien los proyectiles no podían traspasar el kevlar 29 podían disipar su energía en el cuerpo causando un daño por impacto.

Luego de la armadura corporal, debía darles armas. La tecnología para rifles Gauss, rifles de plasma, o lasers para la infantería existía pero todos, desde generales hasta el mismo soldado prefería las armas de fuego para misiones de escolta en terreno no explorado, aquel artefacto viejo de diseño tosco, ruidoso, y de fácil fabricación era amado por todos, los generales lo querían por lo barato de construcción y fácil de transportar, y los soldados lo amaban por el ruido que hacia, un gran disuasivo para cualquier animal, Un animal no se asustaría por un rayo invisible súper caliente que garantiza una muerte horrible (imagina que te atraviesa un rayo mucho más caliente que la superficie del sol que es el rayo de plasma... esa muerte NO es limpia, Star Wars nos lleva engañando mucho tiempo) pero si por el ruido, y el olor, de la pólvora quemada de un proyectil.

Por ultimo Martines debía darle radios a los soldados, ya que su misión era la de hacer mediciones al agua del rio con equipo científico e informar si era apto para su consumo o debían añadir químicos.. Químicos que no tenían, si no era apta el agua debían trabajar más rápido en el proyecto de minería

/

Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que el soldado Jean Paul había recibido la orden de ir hacia el rio que estaba al noroccidente del campamento por una prueba al agua con un tubo que en su interior tenia un papel químico que debía cambiar a verde si era liquido potable e informar lo que viera. Un terrible sol hacia, no era terrible sino era lo que hubieras querido tener si estabas sentado tomando un poco de limonada mientras veías como crecía el pasto... Pero era espantoso si tenias 20 kilos de armadura corporal la cual había sido diseñada para que no le traspasara nada, ni siquiera una refrescante brisa. -¡Mandemos a cualquier soldado a que se ase hasta la muerte!- remedando en tono risible a sus mandos mientras prestaba total vigilancia al entorno que lo rodeaba en búsqueda de algún riesgo por parte de la fauna local. -¡Los soldados de infantería no son humanos!, solo son robots sin sentimientos... el mejor soldado es el soldado que no piensa... ¡Este pasto esta muy alto!... Juro que si algo me toca voy a saltar como colegiala!... Ojalá no existan serpientes aquí..

Durante el momento en que caminaba hacia el rio y las quejas que hacia el soldado como medio de entretenimiento algo tomó toda su atención Ruidos de socorro que venían del bosque que tenia a su derecha.

_¡Ayuda, ayuda, esta detrás de mi!... Pudo_ escuchar Jean Paul mientras tomaba su radio y miraba escaneando con su mirada al bosque para encontrar el origen de los gritos.

-Control, aquí Jean Paul Dubois, placa DJP 31345311881-

-Aquí control, soldado, ¿cual es su PQR?-

-Misión no completa, Control tengo una solicitud-

-Adelante, lo escucho-

-¿Tenemos tropas o civiles a 3 clicks noroccidente 55º del campamento?

-Solo usted, ¿ocurre algo?-

-Oigo gritos pidiendo ayuda, ¿intervengo?-

-...

-Repita soldado-

-Hay gritos de ayuda, creo que es de un niño, permiso para cambiar la prioridad de mi misión-

-¿Un niño? No tenemos infantes en la tripulación.. ¿esta seguro de lo que escucha?

Sin responderle al radio operador sino pensando para el mismo "Tan seguro como de que cago por el culo" -Control, oigo ruidos extraños, requiero asistencia, posición 29 grados, 24 minutos 47 segundos Latitud, 99 grados, 07 minutos longitud.-

-Mantenga la posición soldado, enviaremos un VANT a su posición-

-¡No puedo mantener la posición!... Por la carencia de un oficial en la zona y por estar en desacuerdo con las ordenes que me entrega decido tomar interinamente el control de todas las unidades en mi posición.. Control, voy a investigar, cambio y corto.- Al saber que lo que estaba haciendo era legitimo, y que no sería condenado como deserción o amotinamiento ya que el era el único que estaba en la zona, Jean Paul decidió ir a encontrar la fuente del ruido... un equino de estatura no mayor a 80 centímetros desde el suelo hasta la parte más alta de su cabeza, que era el punto más alto de todo el cuerpo que era seguido por una monstruosidad, un león alado de considerable peso, puesto que si bien el rostro del león estaba a nivel de su pecho, el cuerpo voluminoso del mismo lo hacia ver demasiado grande.

El soldado estaba demasiado confundido, había escuchado voces que pedían auxilio pero en su lugar ahora veía un acto natural, un depredador detrás de su presa, y el en un lugar que cualquier persona del mundo de la filmatografia animal podría envidiar. Estaba presenciando el bello espectáculo de la vida. Uno debe morir para que el otro viva. -Tal vez es la mascota de alguien y solo no quieren que se la coman, lo siento, no puedo intervenir.- Decía Jean Paul con cierto morbo por ver la matanza que iba a ocurrir ya que había condenado al animal a muerte por su premisa de ser neutral.

_-¡Ayuda, ayuda. Alguien... Quien sea, cualquier poni, ayuda!_

Aquel grito le congeló la sangre al soldado, ya había podido identificar la fuente del sonido que antes había atrapado toda su curiosidad y el mismo que ahora tenia toda su atención Tratando de computar el flujo de información que llegaba a su cerebro Jean Paul solo pudo pensar en algo. -¿Eso... habló?¿Estoy loco? ¡Juro que esa cosa habló!... ¡Habló en fluido español, yo lo acabé de oír!... ¡Y se lo van a comer!- Este ultimo pensamiento le hizo tomar una desición, la misma desición que lo había regido durante toda su vida, había tomado la misma desición antes, cuando estaba en el colegio y se levantó en contra de aquel abusivo que molestaba a otros niños por ser diferentes, aquel motivo por el que en su tiempo libre hacia voluntariado en orfanatos, aquel motivo que hacia que el donara alimentos a los refugios, aquel motivo por el que él donaba sangre cada mes en el hospital, el motivo por el que había desidido ser un soldado... Proteger a los débiles

Tomando su fusil M.A.K. 5.56, Una variante del viejo fusil de asalto Avtomat Kaláshnikova modelo 1947 que había sido perfeccionada para que las cabezas de munición especial 5.56 milímetros de grosor tuvieran la misma fuerza de impacto del calibre 7.62 sin que tuviera los errores de presicion del anterior calibre, ni la facilidad de ser desviada del calibre 5.56 ordinario, con mejoras sustanciales en el mecanismo de gases para que hicieran casi nulo el retroceso por la explosión de los casquillos. Jean tomó una posición de disparo de presicion, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para alinear el arma a la horizontal y viendo por la mirilla del fusil para disparar una corta ráfaga de tres disparos dirigidos al cráneo del imponente león. Lugar que había escogido como el lugar donde podría hacer más daño, ya que si no tuviera ningún órgano en el rostro... que era increíble para el soldado, la bala especial seguiría su camino atravesando el cuerpo y con suerte encontraría algo vital. Apenas disparó la ráfaga el león calló al suelo haciendo que la fuerza del momentum que había adquirido por la persecución se disipara cuando la masa del cadáver se revolcase levantando polvo del suelo en el que caía

-cayó- Sonrió el soldado al ver el pequeño logro que había cumplido, y sin perder tiempo fue a ver lo que era aquella criatura que tenia la habilidad de hablar. Levantándose el soldado ahora se dirige al encuentro de aquel misterioso ser consiente, solo para volversele a congelar la sangre al ver el error que había cometido. En lo que el equino de crin y cola lila se desmallaba a sus pies por haber llegado a un punto de fatiga por cansancio que hizo que se colapsara en frente de él, El soldado había divisado 2 grupos próximos a él. Un par de equinos que doblaban el tamaño del que yacía a sus pies a poco menos de 50 metros adentro del bosque, y otro grupo de criaturas volando y observándolo con miradas indagadoras que compartían similitudes con la que ahora se encontraba muerta en el suelo.

-"No asumas nada"... Me leí el libro entero y aún así no aprendí nada"... A mi teniente no le va a gustar nada.-

.

.

.

El general Clawson estaba celoso de este solitario súper guerrero, una unidad de muerte la cual le gustaría comandar. -Imagina que le haría a los ponis sí esto le ha hecho a la manticora. Debo informarle a los Changelings y a todo el alto mando acerca de esta raza... tal vez nuestros diplomáticos puedan convencerlos de ayudar en el esfuerzo bélico en contra de la Guardia real.-

-Quiero que el grifo más rápido lleve esta carta a la capital.

.

**Ejercito Nacional.**

**General de campaña Trevor Clawson**

**Segunda división Defensa de Shirdapolis**

**Campo de batalla**

**A quien pueda interesar. Con copia a la Cúpula Militar Changeling**

La defensa de la ciudad por parte de nuestras tropas ha sido infructuosa y hemos perdido muchos grifos y suministros, aunados a las aplastantes formaciones infranqueables de ponis por parte de la Guardia real no me ha dejado más opción que abandonar la ciudad. Ahora mismo estoy guiando a un grupo de dos mil supervivientes hacia el norte y cuento con la suerte de haber evitado alguna patrulla Wonderbolt. La ciudad esta perdida.

El motivo real de mi carta es hacer saber del avistamiento de una raza nueva al norte de Shirdapolis a unos 20 kilómetros de distancia siguiendo el caudal del rio gatís. Esta nueva especie es muy fuerte ya que he sido testigo de como un solo, lo que yo creo, soldado pudo sin ningún esfuerzo acabar con una manticora del bosque. Insto a que el acercamiento a esta especie sea prioridad número uno en la agenda de relaciones exteriores. No podemos sino retroceder al avance poni en la frontera occidental, y los Changelings hacen lo mismo.

**General Trevor Clawson.**

.

.

.

Rarity y Applejack miran con horror aquel bípedo que había matado a la manticora sin ningún problema, los ponis no podían sino especular lo que esta criatura con forma de minotauro iba a hacer con Scootaloo. Parte de ellas les pedían que corrieran y enfrentaran al intimidante ser, intimidante no por su aspecto sino por lo que había logrado segundos antes, pero la parte responsable de la razón de las ponis les gritaba que debían mantener distancia ante él.

-Applejack, toma a las niñas y vete a Poniville, dile a la alcalde que la necesito y dile que es importante, mucho más que los Changelings, ella entenderá. Yo me voy a quedar a vigilar a Scootaloo.- Ordenó Rarity mientras la expresión de su rostro cambiaba a una que la poni campirana no conocía, un rostro de guerra.

Mientras Applejack miraba con preocupación y sin tener idea de lo que significaban los Changelings en esta situación, ya que ella los había conocido hace 5 semanas pero vagamente los recordaba, se ponía a la tarea de acomodar a Sweetie Belle y a Applebloom en su lomo para correr con toda la fuerza que tuviera mientras se iba preguntando -¿qué tienen que ver esos seres parasitantes de amor en esta situación?, aquel bípedo ni siquiera se parece a ellos, ¿será un Changeling usando un disfraz? Pero ¿disfraz de que? No he visto nada parecido en mi vida, y eso que vivo al lado del bosque Everfree!-

**Querida princesa Celestia.**

Hoy estaba paseando con mi hermana Sweetie Belle y cuatro amigas más cuando vimos una nueva especie que calló desde el sol y que ahora vive en tierras que son propiedad de Eqüestria, son seres sucios, feos y que no merecen estar en el mismo suelo que nosotros. Pero estos seres son especiales, he visto como pudo uno solo asesinar a una manticora, esta nueva amenaza no es nada parecida a lo que hemos vivido antes. Son mucho más peligrosos que los ejércitos Changelings, Minotauros, Grifos y los de los perros diamantes combinados cuando estos mismos ejércitos estaban en su punto más alto.

Debemos tomar medidas rápido en contra del pueblo que vino del sol.

**Rarity~**


	5. Capitulo 3 Ambiciones

Ambiciones.

-¡Ya casi llego!... solo un par de nubes más... y veré la pista de aterrizaje de la academia.- Rainbow Dash volaba frenéticamente hacia su destino con la única intención de tratar de alertar acerca de la presencia de aquel extraño aparato que había visto hace un momento en su camino a Poniville. Mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas respecto a cual eran las intenciones que alguien podría tener para enviar aquella cosa capaz de volar a tan alta velocidad. -Yo, la mejor voladora de todo Poniville y una de las mejores en toda Eqüestria ¿fui dejada atrás por algo que ni siquiera aleteaba?-

¿Por qué algún poni haría semejante cosa y solo la utilizaría para mirar el bosque? ¿Qué hay en el bosque lo suficientemente valioso como para que cualquier poni quisiera fotos de eso?-

Habiendo divisado la academia la poni pegaso se sentía aliviada de haber alcanzado su objetivo, ahora solo restaba explicar lo que había visto en el bosque, la tarea en sí era difícil, llegar donde Spitfire y contarle que algo que para los estándares de Eqüestria no podía volar lo había hecho, y la había dejado atrás Maquinas que vuelen en Eqüestria si hay pero todas son más livianas que el aire y son lentas. Los dirigibles abundan en Canterlot, allá hay ponis ricos que pueden comprarlos. Los globos de aire caliente son los más comunes pero igual son muy caros y son utilizados solo para motivos de recreación, -Vaya, hasta recuerdo cuantas monedas cuesta alquilar el que está amarrado en la plaza de Poniville, yo no podría pagarlo ni con lo que me paga el equipo del clima en un mes y francamente no lo haría tampoco... ¿pagar una fortuna para volar? para eso tengo alas. Las únicas que pueden permitirse viajar en globo son Rarity y Twilight... Ahora, como voy a explicar que algo hecho enteramente de metal sin ningún globo de aire atado a él estaba volando a una velocidad a la que yo misma podía, trabajando duro, apenas estar a su lado. Para que después al darse cuenta que la estaba viendo me dejara atrás Eso es lo que más me asusta, esa cosa hecha de metal... me vio... pensó por un momento acerca de mi... y luego aceleró y se fue... Espero que Spitfire sepa que era esta cosa.-

En lo que Rainbow Dash se acercaba a la pista de aterrizaje varios ponis pegasos despegaban de esta tratando de interceptar al poni que se acercaba, cosa que para Rainbow Dash era extraña, nunca había visto a los pegasos de la academia tan preocupados por que los ponis de Poniville o cualquier pegaso visitaran la base, sus propias amigas lo habían hecho cuando ella había recibido la carta de aceptación para venir y entrenarse por una semana aquí mismo. -Tal vez por aquel accidente del tornado y el globo no están dejando entrar a nadie sin aviso...- trataba de explicarse Rainbow mientras veía como tres pegasos con lanzas se posicionaban a los lados y detrás de ella. -¿Por qué los pegasos de la academia tienen lanzas? ¿No son únicas de los ponis de la guardia real? ¿Está la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna o la princesa Candance aquí?- El poni melena arco iris trataba de encontrar una razón que explicase porque los pegasos estaban portando lanzas. Simplemente para ella no era natural ver un pegaso fuera de la guardia real armado.

-Soy Lightning Dust, líder de la escuadra aérea de defensa. Te ordeno aterrizar inmediatamente, estas en espacio aéreo restringido, si no paras ya tenemos permiso de usar las astas.- Le gritó en medio vuelo un pegaso color verde marino con melena y cola en dos tonos amarillos uno claro y otro oscuro de ojos dorados.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, ya estoy bajando! necesito avisarle a Spitfire acerca de...-

-¡Al comandante Spitfire si no te molesta!- Interrumpiendo con un gesto que exigía respeto a Rainbow Dash por parte de Lightning Dust antes de reconocerla. -Dash, ¿eres tu?-

-¿Lightning Dust? ¿No te habían expulsado? ¿Ahora eres líder de escuadrón?-

El pegaso de color verde marino no quiso hablar más con Rainbow Dash y solo se limitó a exigirle que aterrizara en una de las pistas. Para luego ser escoltada hacia su oficina para que le dijera a ella, y no a Spitfire, cuales eran los motivos por los que había venido a la academia. Ella no iba a dejar que cualquiera se acercase a la general del aire Spitfire, ¿qué clase de líder defensivo sería si esto ocurriese? Mientras que seguía las instrucciones de Lightning Dust, Rainbow no podía evitar ni parar de pensar como Dust había podido ingresar a los Wonderbolts mientras que ella no había recibido noticias se su integración, lo había hecho todo bien, había terminado todas las tareas que le habían puesto esa semana e incluso había roto varios récords de la academia sin mencionar que había mostrado una faceta que ni ella misma sabia que tenia, había conseguido el puesto de líder en el equipo de vuelo y había señalado las acciones irresponsables de Dust y como ella no podría ser un mejor líder que Rainbow pero aún así.. -¿por qué no entré y ella si?-

* * *

-Control, aquí Jean Paul Dubois, placa DJP 31345311881-

-Adelante soldado-

-Necesitan ver lo que yo veo, ¿esta el VANT en vuelo a mi posición?-

-En dos minutos lo estará- ¿Ahora cual es el problema?-

-Con la cámara del VANT lo verán por ustedes mismos, si les digo no me creerán. Necesito asistencia medica aquí, ¿alguna posibilidad de tener un vehículo operativo?-

-¿Esta herido soldado?-

-No es para mi.-

-¿Ehh?-

-Necesito asistencia medica aquí Acabo de tener contacto con vida nativa... Pero esta habló... En español y ahora esta desmallada... creo... Además disparé mi arma tratando de protegerla... pero de lo que la estaba protegiendo ahora resulta que tenia amigos... y sus amigos están volando arriba de mí vigilandome... Necesito equipo de transporte medico.

-... Aguarde-

Mientras que aguardaba a una respuesta por parte del radioperador el soldado Jean Paul, en un intento por enmendar el error que había hecho, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el grupo de equinos para darse cuenta que ya no estaban lo que le hizo suponer que habían abandonado al pequeño, de lo que él suponía sin lugar a errores era un pegaso. Habiendo guardado su radio en uno de los muchos bolsillos que tenia el traje camuflado que portaba el soldado seguía viendo con recelo a las criaturas que mantenían un vuelo levitante a una segura distancia examinando sus movimientos. Si bien los equinos ya se habían ido, los leones alados seguían volando arriba con la excepción de que uno ya no estaba.

-¿Donde esta el otro?- Se preguntaba Jean Paul, que sin dejar de vigilar su entorno tratando de anticiparse a una emboscada por parte del grifo faltante, se acercaba hacia el pegaso infante que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Vaya día de locos no?- decía el soldado hacia el cuerpo inconsciente a sus pies.

Mientras tanto en una tienda de campaña que servia como centro logístico se encontraba el Capitán Jhon Terry revisando notas y lecturas de terreno que mostraban edificaciones no naturales.

-Esto claramente es un camino, y estas son casas... Esto es fascinante- Decía en asombro la ingeniera Jessica mientras veía fotografías aéreas y satelitales de lo que parecía ser un pueblo medieval.

-No había ninguna emisión de radiofrecuencias, los escaners no mostraron nada que las emitiera, por eso pensamos que esto no era sino uno de esos extraños oasis del espacio, pero ahora vemos que hemos llegado a un planeta con vida consiente... No se nos permite entrar a estos planetas, solo los colonos tendrían permiso de entrar...Nadie nunca había encontrado vida extraterrestre inteligente. No podemos simplemente entrar a su planeta y ya... ¡Mucho menos venir a poner una torre!- Gritaba con euforia el ingeniero Alexander mientras veía un frio Terry que posiblemente estaría pensando lo mismo que él, que habían sido los primeros humanos en encontrar vida inteligente.

Pero el capitán iba más allá, ya había pasado la alegría del momento y estaba pensando en lo que el libro decía que tenia que hacer.

-Necesitamos que todos los soldados vuelvan, no podemos permitir que alguien cometa un error, no quiero que la primera cosa que los habitantes de este planeta vean de nosotros sean fuerzas armadas-

El capitán se estaba levantando de su puesto en la mesa en la que tenia la pequeña conferencia con los ingenieros cuando, de forma poco protocolaria, irrumpió uno de los soldados responsables por mantener la comunicación con los que estaban afuera en labores de reconocimiento. -Capitán, tenemos una situación, un soldado asegura haber encontrado algo que hablaba, y dice que ha abierto fuego para protegerlo, y que la especie de lo que ha matado vuela, y que hay más como eso. Esta pidiendo equipo de salubridad allí, y lo están vigilando. Le dije que aguardara.

-Soldado, emita una orden general, que todo el mundo allá afuera vuelva a la base inmediatamente, que dejen las tareas asignadas y que vuelvan. Comuníqueme con el soldado del incidente.-

El soldado Jean Paul ya llevaba 5 minutos montando guardia cerca al poni inconsciente cuando su radio sonó.

-Soldado DJP 31345311881 soy el capitán Jhon Terry. Conteste-

Sabiendo que el capitán estaba llamándolo por radio, aunado al hecho que era el oficial con mayor rango en todo el planeta, Jean Paul empezó a arrepentirse de la que había sido, en su momento, una buena idea, proteger del peligro mortal a aquel poni.

-Aquí Jean Paul Dubois. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted capitán?-

-¿Qué tal un informe rápido de lo que pasó para empezar?-

-Capitán, yo estaba dirigiéndome al rio para tomar las muestras cuando oí gritos de ayuda de un equino huyendo de un león con alas que quería hacerle daño... Así que abrí fuego... Cuando vi más de su tipo ya era demasiado tarde, ya había disparado... Y ahora me están vigilando, el equino esta desmallado, los que se parecían a este se fueron y quedaron los que parecen leones, no se que hacer...

Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras que Jean Paul esperaba ordenes del capitán en lo que el capitán trataba de decidir que hacer luego.

-Bueno soldado, espere ahí, voy a salir en un jeep medico hacia su posición, permanezca en total silencio, no hable con nada. No quiero que haga más daño del que ha hecho ¿Entendido?-

-No sé que salió mal, solo quería proteger una vida.-

En el momento en que se terminó la charla con el capitán Jean Paul empezó a halar al pequeño pegaso desmallado hacia un árbol, parte para que el sol no lo deshidratara pero mayormente para tomar una posición defensiva con el árbol sirviendo como escudo entre él y los grifos. No tomó mucho tiempo para que uno de los grifos bajara e hiciera contacto con él. Rarity había encontrado un escondite en un arbusto cercano, así que podía ver y escuchar todo lo que el soldado hacia y decía Alegrada porque antes había podido ver que esa cosa estaba hablando sola en lo que ella pensó que era un intento de pensar que hacer luego. -¿Donde esta la guardia real? ¡Aguanta ahí Scootaloo, ya voy por ti!-

-Ehh... ¿Hola...?- Habló Trevor sin que su interlocutor respondiera.

-Mi nombre es Trevor Clawson, soy quien estaba a cargo de la defensa de Shirdapolis ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

Jean Paul quería responderle, pero tenia ordenes de no hacerlo, además si lo hacia podría bajar la guardia y permitir que los otros leones alados suspendidos en el aire lo flanquearan y desde ahí no sabría que podría pasar. Podría ser desde matar más leones agravando su situación con el capitán hasta morir.

-¿Hola? ¿Me entiendes? ...Perfecto... no hablan, y yo como tonto tratando de comunicarme- Murmuró en tono de desilución el general.

-Es tan injusto, una criatura con tanto poder de combate y no es capaz de siquiera hablar...- decía en voz alta el grifo mientras caminaba rodeando al bípedo teniendo cuidado de no estar demasiado cerca.

-Si puede hablar, lo escuché antes pero no comprendí que decía, estaba muy lejos... ¿Pero por que ahora no habla con el grifo?- susurraba para sí misma Rarity en lo que seguía atentamente la conversación unilateral que se desarrollaba en frente de ella.

Lo único que hubo en el ambiente fue un silencio incomodo mientras el grifo estaba moviéndose y hablando lentamente para no sorprender a la peligrosa criatura y teniendo especial cuidado por si aquella cosa tomaba su arma y la apuntaba hacia él. -Es mucho muy peligrosa cuando la usa, y garantiza una muerte rápida Tal vez si la tomo y la llevo a la capital para que la estudien y vean si es factible reproducirlas...- Esta frase hizo que el soldado se pusiera en alerta, levantando su fusil M.A.K 5.56 hasta su pecho para buscar posicionar la culata en su hombro y alinearlo hacia el león que hablaba en frente de él, alinearlo pero no apuntarlo, el cañón del rifle estaba apuntando hacia el suelo y esto era porque Jean Paul no quería más problemas.

-¡Wow, Tranquilo amigo!- Sorprendido porque aquella criatura pudo entenderlo y levantando las manos a la altura de su cara mostrandole sus palmas en señal de tenerlas libres de algún arma como una espada o una lanza. -No haré nada que no te guste, aquí estoy... solo pensaba lo útil que serias en nuestro bando... Veo que estas protegiendo a ese pegaso de ahí. Pero déjame decirte que lo que hiciste con la manticora fue extraordinario.-

Al rededor de 10 minutos se habían consumido desde que el grifo trataba de comunicarse con el bípedo cuando se pudo escuchar el ruido de un motor acercándose, la nube de polvo que levantaba este mismo fue lo primero que se pudo divisar, El grifo no sabia que era pero el soldado si lo sabia, era un vehículo militar de transporte de heridos. Y sabia que en este mismo venia el capitán y un puñado de soldados que servían como escolta oficial. El general Clawson se hizo a un lado abriendo paso cuando vio una extraña carroza hecha de metal con un símbolo que el grifo pudo reconocer como el de asistencia medica en forma de una cruz roja con un fondo blanco y sin nadie ni nada jalando de ella. Cinco criaturas similares a la que estaba cerca a él bajaron del raro carretón dándole un vistazo para luego ir a tomar posiciones rodeando a uno de ellos que lucia extrañamente distinto a los demás, y a la vez igual. Todos vestían el mismo camuflado y lo único que los diferenciaba eran los símbolos en la parte exterior del hombro derecho y en la parte inferior izquierda del pecho. Mientras 3 de estos bípedos ofrecían protección a uno, el cuarto que había bajado de la misteriosa carreta estaba tapando el cadáver de la manticora con insólito respeto, como si significara algo para él, envolvía el cuerpo inerte con suma delicadeza tomándose el tiempo para cubrir los rastros de sangre que impregnaban la manta. Todos menos uno llevaban armas idénticas a la del primero, el que no llevaba nada era el que permanecía en el centro de los otros cuatro a lo que el grifo supuso acertadamente era el su líder

La sorpresa que se llevó Trevor al escuchar al bípedo objetivo de escolta por parte de los otros 4 fue grandisima.

-Soldado, informe de la situación-

-Capitán, aquí esta el "pegaso" desmallado, fue abandonado por los otros y ahora solo quedan los leones alados de allá- Jean Paul ahora sabia cual era el nombre de la raza del extraño equino entre otra información que había conseguido por haber estado callado mientras el grifo hablaba con él.

-Ademas los leones pueden hablar, y ese de allá dijo que era un general activo, tal parece que están en guerra con algo pero no sé que es.- añadió el soldado Jean Paul.

-La asistencia medica es para el pegaso, pero sabe muy bien que estamos escasos de personal, la mayoría esta trabajando buscando minerales, y ahora soldado, ¿usted pide que alguien cuide de esto? Sabe que hay objetivos que requieren de nuestra atención ¿cierto?

-Yo me haré cargo de los cuidados del pegaso.- Contestó Jean en un intento para evitar desperdiciar tiempo de otra persona y en una tentativa por proteger a Scootaloo. -Además los otros equinos se han ido, lo han abandonado, si no quisiera protegerlo no hubiera disparado en primer lugar.

-No puedo permitirme prescindir de un solo soldado, necesitamos gente para las minas.-

-Con todo respeto capitán, ¿pretende que nosotros, los soldados razos, bajemos a picar carbón?- Comentario que no fue bien recibido por los soldados que estaban prestando guardia al capitán

-No todos, no al tiempo, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, y los civiles son muy pocos... Yo sé que no va a ser fácil para ustedes acatar esa orden pero... Eso será problema de otro día.. Por ahora suba el pegaso al camión y vamonos.-

Viendo que esta era su única oportunidad para hablar con los bípedos y esta misma se le estaba escapando de entre las manos Trevor tomó la desición de exponerse a las 6 criaturas que ahora estaban cerca de él y hablar con quien había sido llamado Capitán

-Discúlpeme Capitán, soy el General Trevor Clawson. Me gustaría tener una charla con su superior.- Armándose de valor el general grifo se acercó rápidamente hacia el bípedo mientras tomaba precauciones por no hacer nada que podría ser interpretado como una acción hostil.

-¿El motivo de dicha charla sería?- pregunta el capitán Terry mientras actúa con naturaleza, tratando de enviar un mensaje al grifo que le hablaba diciendo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver leones parlantes. Es el típico profesionalismo que se esperaba de los oficiales con rangos altos.

-Queremos pedir ayuda.-

Sorprendido el capitán al ver que no era para hacer alguna reclamación acerca del asesinato de uno de sus semejantes aún debía preguntar por el daño que uno de sus soldados había hecho mientras veía hacia el bulto blanco que se había convertido el cadáver del león que yacía en el suelo envuelto por una manta blanca. -¿Y aquel cuerpo?-

-¿La manticora? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-¿No es de los suyos?-

-No ¿Por?-

-Comparte ciertas similitudes con ustedes-

-¡No nos parecemos en nada a las manticoras!- Respondió en forma enérgica el general Clawson como si hubiese sido insultado. -¡Nosotros no somos simples animales salvajes que andan rondando los bosques en busca de presas indefensas para comérselas!.

A lo que el Capitán Jhon respondió con una protocolaria disculpa que sabia que no sonaría creíble, pero aún así debía ofrecerle -Lo lamento, no quería insultarlo. Si la manticora no era sino un animal salvaje eso me alegra, pensé que alguien había hecho algún terrible error. Por otra parte, yo solo no soy quien toma decisiones aquí, eso le compete a una junta de la cual hago parte allá en la base, si quiere pedir ayuda debe hacerlo allá. Puedo llevarlo si quiere.- Para después ordenar que a aquel animal salvaje lo enterraran ahí mismo en vez de llevarlo al campamento, preparar un ataúd digno y entregarlo a quien lo pudiese reclamar con honores militares e indemnización económica En fin, había sido asesinado por ellos y el capitán, como muchos otros, creyeron que seria la mejor forma de lidiar con el problema que pudo haber acarreado la muerte de un ser sapiente en un planeta con una organización política

-Me gustaría mucho, tenemos ciertos problemas que requieren ayuda de cualquiera que la pueda brindar.-

-General, tengo una duda, si esto era una manticora, ¿Qué son ustedes?-

-Grifos, ¿que pregunta es esa?- El grifo Trevor no tenia idea como una de estas extrañas criaturas no sabia que era él, pero vio una oportunidad para salir de la duda, ya que él tampoco tenia idea de lo que era con lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué son ustedes?

-General, nosotros somos humanos y no somos de por aquí-

-¿De donde son?-

-Recibirá respuesta a esa pregunta en cuanto lleguemos a la base, nos acompañará ¿Correcto?-

El grifo no pudiéndose resistir a la posibilidad de una audiencia ante estos seres para pedir ayuda y poder tener a estos nuevos seres llamados humanos luchando a su lado contra los ejércitos poni de la Guardia real pero aún sabiendo que tenia muchos grifos que dependían de él para encontrar y mantener un refugio temporal mientras recuperaban las fuerzas perdidas en la batalla por la ciudad de la que acababan de abdicar no pudo sino mostrar una cara de malestar y desabor.

-Lo siento capitán, no puedo ir... Tengo alrededor de 1000 civiles y militares heridos con otros tres mil sin hogar ni lugar al que llegar. Y mi prioridad es buscar un lugar seguro donde podamos reponernos.-

-¿Mil heridos? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó intrigado Jhon.

-Tenemos una guerra en nuestras garras... Todos están peleando contra Celestia y sus ponis, todas las razas nos hemos unido para parar su avance militar.-

Para el Capitán Terry no era extraño oír acerca de naciones unidas para enfrentar un mismo enemigo, la misma historia humana había atravesado por ese sendero oscuro muchas veces, pero el concepto de una guerra total ya no se usaba. No había contra quien usarlo, la ultima gran guerra se había librado hace 200 años y cuando se acabó también se acabaron las fronteras, las diferencias, los señalamientos étnicos y entre tantos que murieron con esta guerra la discriminación había sido la única baja por la cual nadie jamás lloró. Terry sabia que estaba tratando de lograr aquel grifo y sabia que esto iba a dividir las opiniones de todos.

-Por ahora podría ofrecerle un lugar ya montado para atender heridos, pero no esa cantidad, no aún. Por otro lado no creo que pueda convencernos de que nos inmiscuyamos en una guerra que no es nuestra... Bastante tenemos con los problemas que estamos afrontando y no esperábamos encontrarnos con otros... seres... Debemos permanecer neutrales. Como sea, ¿Le interesaría la oferta de un campo para refugiados?-

-Será un placer aceptar su oferta, además la necesitamos Cualquier ayuda que se nos ofrezca nos será útil Supongo que volaremos al lado de esa carreta hasta el lugar del que nos habla.-

-Se llama camión..- Esto hizo preocuparse al capitán Terry porque era una premonisión de como iba a hacer la convivencia con estos grifos, lo único que podía hacer era prepararse para la avalancha de preguntas acerca de los artefactos que tenían y sabia que iba contra las reglas compartir tecnología con razas primitivas si estas estaban en guerra entre ellas mismas.

-Eso o sí le parece mejor vengan con nosotros. Hay suficiente espacio en el camión para un par más.- Añadió Terry mientras subía al camión de transporte.

-Gracias capitán, iremos ahí dentro- a lo que instantáneamente el grifo murmuró -esta cosa se puede mover pero va a ser lento, mejor, tendré tiempo para descansar... no lo he hecho desde la huida de Shirdapolis.-

Desde lejos se ve como un par de los que ahora se saben son humanos terminan la tarea de sepultar a la manticora que se quería comer a Scootaloo para luego subirse al carruaje de color verde oscuro con este reconocible símbolo medico consistente al cutie mark de cruz roja con corazones rojos de la enfermera Sweetheart pero sin los corazones acompañados de aquellos grifos con uno que era obviamente un alto oficial del ejercito grifo.

* * *

-Debo hacer algo... Si son neutrales no permitirían que los grifos me ataquen... Además Scootaloo... !No puedo abandonarla!- Rarity había querido intervenir hacia mucho tiempo para recuperar al pegaso de pelo morado pero no se atrevía por la mera presencia de los grifos. Ellos y no las peligrosas armas de los humanos la detenían Ella tenia demasiada confianza en su magia y con un par de disparos mágicos de su cuerno podría aturdirlos el tiempo suficiente para tomar a Scootaloo y salir de allí. La información tomada al estar callada y escuchando atentamente le fue muy útil, ahora sabia que los humanos no la atacarían, y la protegerían de los grifos. Saliendo del escondite que le proporcionaba el matorral en el cual estaba tendida emprendió una corta carrera para dar a conocer su presencia en el lugar y agitando una pezuña en el aire tratando de llamar la atención se acercó al humano con titulo de capitán y con tono molesto le dijo.

-Capitán, usted esta cometiendo un error, darle cobijo a criaturas como los grifos y tomar pequeñas ponis para llevarlas uno vaya a saber a donde es un atropello y es inaceptable!. ¡Y debe ser castigado inmediatamente, exijo el que se me lleve también a mi y poder expresar mi queja acerca de la manera en que ha estado tratando a la pobre Scootaloo frente a quien sea responsable por tan atroz forma de tratar a una pobre poni como ella!-

Disponiéndose a abordar el vehículo de transporte medico Jhon Terry percibió movimiento en unos arbustos cercanos lo que llamó su atención y dejarle ver otro equino, este compartía ciertas similitudes con el que ya descansaba dentro del camión con intravenosas de suero para retroceder el grado de deshidratación que sufría el mismo. La mayor diferencia que pudo notar fue el color del pelaje que la recubría, este era blanco en vez de ser café, la ausencia de alas y la presencia de un apéndice que salia del centro de su cabeza. Terry pudo también notar, por el tono de la voz, que esta nueva "poni" era una hembra y lo que más impacto le causó fue la actitud con la que le hablaba, una mezcla de miedo con autoridad aunado a la fluidez de sus palabras le hacia recordar a la de las clases altas a las cuales estaba acostumbrado oír, "no oyes a alguien hablar con tanta elocuencia y gracia dentro de las tropas" pensó para sí mismo.

-¡Mira, estos también hablan!- sorprendido y en jubilo al ver a tan elegante caballito de melena azul rey y cuerpo blanco como la nieve expresó un soldado sanitario.

-¿Discúlpame?- Respondió con enojo Rarity al, por lo que ella creyó, ser tratada como si fuese solo un cuerpo bonito sin reconocersele la capacidad que tenia de entablar una charla inteligente. -¡Creo que puedo ser tan interesante como cualquier otro poni!-

Con un rápido movimiento que le posibilitó llegar al punto en donde se estaba llevando la charla entre uno de sus soldados y aquel nuevo equino Terry pudo intervenir en la conversación la cual según su experiencia podía solo llegar a otro malentendido, suficiente había tenido con el que creía que había pasado al matar la manticora como para que volviese a pasar por la misma situación de incertidumbre.

-Lo lamento, el soldado aquí no quería ofenderle Respecto al requerimiento de acompañarnos... Nada me daría más placer que disfrutar de su compañía Además no queremos que se nos malinterprete.- El capitán no podía sino pensar en lo asombroso que era el hecho de haber encontrado vida consiente de si misma pero había pasado por alto el hecho que estas dos partes estaban en guerra y aún así iba a ponerse en medio de esta que no era su guerra.

-¡Por fin, alguien con tacto!- Respondió Rarity tratando de pensar en alguna manera viable para recuperar a Scootaloo... Sabia que solo pidiendo que se la entregaran la tendría pero al ver que la estaban atendiendo y sabiendo que el próximo hospital más cercano estaría a más de 2 horas de camino no podía arriesgarse a exponer la vida del pequeño pegaso al hacer el viaje, eso y que quería saber más acerca de esta nueva clase de ser que se auto proclamaba humano. El motivo no era el de buscar alguna clase de ayuda o alianza sino era por mera curiosidad, al fin de cuentas la Guardia Real era una fuerza imparable y estos nuevos seres no supondrían un reto para las ordenadas y eficientes falanges.

La cara de asombro del general Clawson fue monumental al ver, no solo a un poni pegaso siendo invitado a hablar con sus potenciales nuevos aliados; que para él se sentía como una traición. Sino al reconocerla como una de las 6 armas de propaganda interna de Celestia, esta en particular era la que más le llamaba la atención, un poni elegante con muchísima clase y elegancia. Pero no podía hacer más que engullirse sus quejas, al fin y al cabo no tenía justificación para solicitar que no se le invitara y el hecho que los grifos y los ponis estuviesen en guerra no era causa suficiente para pedirle a un tercero neutral que evitara el dialogo con la otra parte.

* * *

En un cuarto yace Rainbow Dash sentada en una silla iluminada por una luz tenue, lo suficientemente brillante para dejar notar la cuerda que la aprisiona contra aquel taburete de madera gruesa con un evidente desgaste natural por tiempo del que otrora fuese un bello color café. La luz proviene de una diminuta ventana en el techo cuya luz que rebota en los objetos es el causante de haber divisado sus ataduras, pero no era razón de la ventana. La luz había sido hábilmente dirigida hacia una estantería llena de herramientas de herrero por cuyo aspecto y estado hacían suponer muchísimas cosas menos que recientemente hallan sido empleadas para el arte de forjar metal, una pequeña mancha roja en uno de los carriles serrados de un taladro manual aunada al hecho de estar atada a aquella enorme silla, no poder recordar poco después de haber hablado con lightning dust, de tener un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza, el escuchar el inconfundible sonido que hacen los cascos al caminar y el ver como lentamente se habría una puerta para dejar entrar cuatro pegasos de los cuales solo pudo reconocer a uno solo, a Lightning Fue el detonante para que Rainbow entrara en un estado de hiperventilación. tal vez, solo tal vez, ya no le parecía tan agradable la idea de hacer parte o de siquiera estar en la academia Wonderbolt.

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto para este capítulo (Casi un mes) Pero la razón fue que entre una y otro deber con mayor relevancia me impidieron dedicar tiempo a escribir, Me estoy ordenando mejor para dedicar una hora diaria para este fic para poder ofrecer uno semanal. Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y no tienen idea como me ayudan a continuar escribiendo y a arreglar errores. Asi que no dejen de comentar y felices fiestas.**


End file.
